Élévation
by Celestial Blue Light
Summary: S'élever jusqu'au sommet, et plus haut encore. C'était peut-être ça, notre destinée...   Royai - Fin alternative de FMA.
1. Célébration

_Bonjour à tous. Ou plutôt, bonsoir. Cette histoire retrace une fin alternative de Fullmetal Alchemist, centrée autour du Royai en parallèle avec les frères Elric. Elle peut éventuellement contenir du spoil. L'idée du premier chapitre s'est immiscée dans mon esprit il y a longtemps de cela, en vérité. J'ai peu à peu imaginé le contexte de l'histoire et j'ai réussi à inclure un ancien texte très court en guise de fin. Du reste, la totalité de l'histoire à été écrite progressivement, sous le coup de l'inspiration et suivant toujours le fil conducteur. Ce n'était qu'une manière d'aboutir à la conclusion finale. Il est donc possible que les personnages ou les lieux inventés ne soient pas très bien construits, car ils ont été créés au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du récit. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment tout de même. Merci de votre visite._

**Disclaimer : **Fullmetal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa. Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans un but non lucratif.

* * *

Le silence se fit lorsque le douzième et dernier coup de l'horloge acheva de marquer l'exact milieu de la nuit. Au cœur de Central City, sur une des plus grandes places de la ville, se tenait réunie une partie considérable de la population. Citadins et paysans venus de tout le pays formaient un immense cercle autour de la fontaine principale, dressée au centre de l'espace public et dont le clapotis de l'eau se déversant sans cesse résonnait comme une mélodie. Un petit groupe de personnes demeurait à l'écart, près de la fontaine ; la ronde humaine était délimitée par un muret de basse taille érigé à cet effet. Les échos de l'horloge s'évanouissant, le tumulte revint dans la foule tandis que l'impatience grimpait à son comble.

Soudain, une voix claire et forte s'éleva parmi les habitants.

« Dégagez ! » hurla-t-elle avec véhémence.

Un garçon de taille respectable surgit de la foule, hors d'haleine, se démenant tant bien que mal afin de s'écarter de la masse agglutinée des civils. Il franchit le muret en un saut, faisant voltiger ses cheveux blonds comme les blés noués en une longue tresse. Il était paré d'un manteau écarlate qui contrastait vivement avec la sobriété vestimentaire des autres habitants. Le jeune homme courut jusqu'au milieu du cercle, rejoignant ses compagnons assis tranquillement sur le rebord de la fontaine. Ceux-ci lui lancèrent un regard amusé où pointait tout de même une note d'agacement. L'un d'entre eux, à la chevelure toute aussi blonde que la sienne, se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

« Tu es en retard, Edward ! » glissa-t-il discrètement à son oreille.

Tandis que le dénommé Edward tentait de se justifier en râlant, un autre homme s'avança vers le public. Son visage partiellement masqué par de fines mèches noires exprimait une assurance totale. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, vérifiant si tous ses camarades étaient bien présents, puis reporta son attention vers la foule. A quelques mètres de lui, Edward murmura :

« Il va commencer ? »

Son interlocuteur acquiesça. Tous s'étaient tus à présent, l'absence de son suscitait dans l'atmosphère ambiante un climat d'intense fébrilité. Source de l'intérêt général et objet de tous les regards, l'individu s'inclina profondément. Il se redressa, achevant son salut respectueux, et prit la parole.

« Citoyens et citoyennes d'Amestris. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je me présente : Roy Mustang, général de l'armée au service du pays. Cependant, je ne suis en somme qu'un humble citoyen parmi vous. S'il vous plaît, oublions nos différends. Cette nuit, ne nous considérons pas comme des êtres pourvus de rapports hiérarchiques et sociaux. Soyons simplement les habitants de notre nation. »

Mustang marqua une pause. Le public en profita pour l'applaudir et approuver ses paroles avec allégresse.

« Il y a exactement un an de cela, reprit-il, notre pays faillit succomber au chaos. Si les choses s'étaient passées autrement, nous ne serions peut-être pas ici en train d'en parler. Notre population serait éteinte. »

A ces mots, les civils eurent un frisson.

« Heureusement, nous sommes parvenus à résoudre cette crise. Grâce à la force de notre union, nous nous sommes relevés et avons pu continuer à nous battre. C'est pourquoi nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, un an plus tard, afin de commémorer cette victoire qui marqua le début d'une nouvelle avancée pour notre pays. J'ai parfaitement conscience que les problèmes ne sont pas encore réglés au demeurant. Le régime précaire que nous avons installé ne nous permet pas encore d'instaurer la démocratie, car trop d'incertitudes subsistent. Cependant, je vous promets de tout mettre en oeuvre afin de mener cette nation au bonheur et à la prospérité. Moi, Roy Mustang, je m'engage sur l'honneur à servir mon pays jusqu'au bout. Amestris connaîtra bientôt un nouvel essor. Et je vous souhaite à tous un très bel avenir. »

Le discours du général était terminé. Il s'inclina de nouveau, sourit, puis se retira, tandis que la foule l'ovationnait de louanges et d'admiration. Certaines personnes commençèrent déjà à partir, mais Edward survint tout à coup, tel un ouragan de fougue et d'exaltation, attirant de nouveau l'attention du public :

« Hey ! Edward Elric, pour vous servir ! Je ne monopoliserai pas la parole comme l'a fait ce cher général Mustang... Je veux juste vous dire une chose : nous faisons de notre mieux pour reconstruire le pays. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas forcément l'armée, et je vous comprends. J'ai moi-même renoncé à mon titre d'alchimiste d'État. Mais la situation est totalement différente aujourd'hui, croyez-moi. Vous pouvez faire confiance à ce type, même si, je dois l'avouer, c'est à contrecoeur que je dis ça... Et surtout ayez une foi inébranlable en votre famille ! Gardez vos rêves et ne cessez jamais d'avancer ! »

Ses paroles improvisées furent agrémentées d'un sourire enjoué et d'une lueur de détermination ne disparaissant jamais de ses pupilles. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Edward de faire ce genre de discours, mais il avait envie de se lâcher et lui aussi voulait fêter cet instant. Les anniversaires ne l'avaient jamais beaucoup intéressé, d'ailleurs, mais ce jour-là en particulier n'avait rien d'anodin. Plus qu'une victoire, il représentait l'accomplissement de son rêve.

Les citadins apprécièrent son discours. Ils répondirent par des cris de joie et autres démonstrations d'enthousiasme. Le peuple était en liesse. Le jeune alchimiste partagea ce moment de bonheur avec eux, allant à leur rencontre et saluant les gens qu'il connaissait, jusqu'à ce que la foule commence à se disperser. Des commerçants avaient organisé un festival la veille de cela, mais il était tard, et les habitants n'aspiraient plus qu'à regagner leurs demeures respectives.

Un peu plus tard, tandis que les derniers passants quittaient les lieux si peuplés auparavant et à présent vides, Edward usait de son alchimie pour détruire le muret qu'il avait créé à l'aide de son frère. Sa besogne achevée, il était en train de se relever lorsqu'une voix dans son dos l'interpella.

« Tu auras beau grandir, Fullmetal, tu resteras toujours aussi petit à mes yeux. »

L'adolescent avait reconnu le timbre railleur de Mustang. Crispé de tout son être, grognant presque, Edward se retourna rageusement.

« ESPECE DE... » Il se stoppa net.

Devant lui, aux côtés du général, se tenait le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. A l'instar de son supérieur, elle était en uniforme. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait captivé l'attention d'Edward. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis longtemps, alors il n'avait rien remarqué. Son regard s'était brusquement arrêté sur sa corpulence inhabituelle. Cette silhouette, présentant une rondeur bien définie, ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'état physique de la jeune femme.

« Vous... Vous êtes... » bredouilla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Hawkeye le regarda sans comprendre. Comme ses yeux d'ambre étaient obstinément braqués sur son ventre, elle saisit ce que le garçon voulait dire et lui sourit en guise d'acquiescement. Edward n'en revenait pas.

« Ed ! Tu viens ? » cria une voix au loin, détournant la concentration de l'alchimiste. Il se retourna un instant en direction de la voix, répondant qu'il arrivait tout de suite. Puis il fit face derechef aux militaires, toujours fasciné par le lieutenant, et un immense sourire illumina son visage.

« A plus ! » s'écria-t-il en s'éloignant, visiblement heureux et riant aux éclats.

Hawkeye et Mustang le virent courir à toute allure en direction de ses amis. Une pointe d'étonnement brillait dans leurs yeux.

« Même s'il a grandi, remarqua le général, le Fullmetal aura toujours cette trace de candeur sur son visage. »

Riza sourit et approuva ses dires.

Un peu plus loin, Edward stoppa sa course en arrivant près de ses camarades.

« Al ! Al ! s'exclama-t-il, jovial, sans pouvoir attendre. Devine quoi ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il, grand frère ? » répondit celui-ci avec surprise, se demandant ce qui pouvait rendre son frère aussi heureux. A côté de lui, Winry observait Edward, à demi-blasée.

« Le lieutenant ! s'extasia l'alchimiste. Elle est enceinte ! »

Ses deux compagnons le regardèrent, déconcertés.

« Euh... Tu ne le savais pas ? » hasarda timidement Alphonse.

Winry éclata de rire en le traitant d'idiot. Edward prit au quart de tour et se mit à lui crier que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il n'avait pu la voir depuis des mois, et d'où tu me traites d'idiot, obsédée de la mécanique, etc. Inutile de préciser que la jeune fille, piquée au vif, ne manqua pas de réparties.

Tandis que les deux adolescents s'époumonaient, attirant l'attention des derniers passants, Alphonse tenta de les séparer. Cet essai ne fut pas très efficace. Il soupira.

« En tout cas, reprit Edward en cessant de se bagarrer, car il était tout essoufflé et n'en pouvait plus, c'est génial ! »

Ses amis acquiesçant, tous trois observèrent au loin, attendris, le lieutenant et son supérieur discuter avec leur équipe.

« Bon, il se fait tard, déclara le plus jeune des alchimistes. On rentre ? »

Ed se tourna vers son frère et aperçut son sourire. Sa chevelure blonde ondoyait avec la brise nocturne. Il était presque aussi grand que lui, mais pas plus, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Voir le corps de son frère, ainsi retrouvé depuis un an, lui réchauffait toujours le coeur malgré l'habitude.

« Ouaip. C'est parti ! »

Et les trois compagnons rentrèrent chez eux, l'âme en paix, tous ensemble.


	2. Le Conseil

_Voici le deuxième chapitre. Il introduit le contexte de l'histoire, avec une pointe de Royai supplémentaire. Il faut le dire, j'ai enfin réalisé mon rêve : mettre Riza enceinte..._

* * *

« Général. »

L'éclat de la lumière filtrait à travers ses paupières, le réveillant en douceur. Le son de sa voix résonnait agréablement à ses oreilles.

« Général, il est l'heure de se lever. »

Roy ouvrit les yeux, encore tout ensommeillé. Il se redressa et bâilla. Le réveil indiquait six heures du matin. Son lieutenant était assise sur le bord du lit, le contemplant avec tendresse.

« Je m'appelle Roy, dit-il taquin, et nous ne sommes pas au travail que je sache. »

« Très bien Roy, il est temps de vous lever. »

Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur son front et s'éloigna. Mustang esquissa un sourire puis se leva à son tour. Il remit rapidement les draps en place, enfila son uniforme et rejoignit Riza dans la cuisine. Elle était dos à lui, en train de préparer le café. Il s'approcha d'elle silencieusement et passa ses bras autour de ses hanches, tout en embrassant son cou. Elle sursauta dans un premier temps, et finit par se laisser aller contre lui un moment.

« Laisse, murmura-t-il, je m'en occupe. Va te préparer. »

Hawkeye le remercia et se libéra de son étreinte. Tandis qu'elle sortait de la cuisine, Roy en profita pour reprendre la tâche qu'elle venait d'abandonner. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, habillée et coiffée, pratiquement prête à partir. En réalité, elle s'était déjà préparée avant le réveil de son amant. Tous deux s'attablèrent et burent tranquillement leur boisson.

« A quelle heure commence le Conseil ? demanda Riza, et comme elle connaissait déjà la réponse : Vous pensez y aller directement, ou préférez-vous passer au bureau avant ? »

« Huit heures, et je dois me rendre au bureau... Il me semble que vos très chers dossiers m'y attendent. »

Riza rit doucement.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous les laisser s'accumuler. Je ne fais que mon devoir. »

« Bien sûr, mais avec cette fête, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper, voyez-vous... »

« Vous avez fait bonne impression. Votre discours était réussi. » Elle but une gorgée de son café.

« Merci. Celui du Fullmetal a également fait son effet... Toujours à s'octroyer les bonnes gloires de façon improvisée, celui-là, soupira Mustang. Bon, je vais finir de me préparer. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Il se leva, posa sa tasse dans l'évier qu'il rinça, puis disparut de la pièce. Riza fit de même.

A six heures et demie, les deux militaires se tenaient devant la porte d'entrée. Juste avant de partir, pendant que sa subalterne enfilait son manteau, Mustang considéra son ventre arrondi. Quand elle fut totalement prête, ils quittèrent l'appartement et descendirent les escaliers.

« Vous avez grossi, vous savez ? » dit-il soudain en riant.

Riza manqua une marche. Il la rattrapa précipitamment tandis qu'elle balbutiait quelque chose sur son idiotie et la normalité de sa grossesse. Évidemment, Roy n'avait certainement pas utilisé les mots les plus élégants pour lui dire cela et l'avait fait en parfaite connaissance de cause. Ce qui accrut son rire.

Les joues légèrement rougies, Hawkeye lança un regard exaspéré quoi qu'amusé à son supérieur. Toujours en train de plaisanter, à ce qu'elle voyait.

Ils montèrent en voiture et partirent en direction du QG de Central. Le voyage ne dura qu'un petit quart d'heure. Arrivés là-bas, ils descendirent, traversèrent la cour et pénétrèrent dans un des plus bâtiments les plus imposants.

Le général rejoignit son bureau tandis que son lieutenant parcourait la pièce, récupérant les dossiers qui jonchaient encore les tables. Elle les déposa sous les yeux lassés de Mustang qui se fatiguait déjà de la paperasse alors qu'il n'avait même pas débuté. Il inspira un bon coup et se mit au travail. Son assistante l'aidait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, tout en remplissant ses propres papiers.

Une heure plus tard environ, tandis que le quartier commençait à s'animer, les deux adultes avaient terminé leur labeur. Tout harassé, Roy se remit debout et s'étira. Il consulta sa montre en argent dont les aiguilles incessamment mobiles indiquaient clairement l'heure de partir. Ils s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux sur-le-champ afin de se rendre dans la grande salle de réunion, située à l'autre bout de la caserne.

Ils avaient cinq minutes d'avance, ce qui était peu. Roy demanda à Riza de l'attendre devant la porte. Celle-ci obéit. Puis il entra dans la pièce.

Les convives étaient tous présents, à l'exception d'une seule personne qui n'était pas le général Mustang. Assis autour d'une immense table rectangulaire, se tenaient le général Grumman, officiellement chargé du quartier de l'Est ; le général de division Armstrong, impitoyable maîtresse de la muraille de Briggs ; et enfin, un homme visiblement de mauvaise humeur, aux courts cheveux châtains tirant vers le gris et à présent à la tête du QG Sud. C'était le général Hakuro.

Roy effectua le salut militaire à l'adresse de ses compatriotes. Il échangea quelques paroles avec son ancien supérieur, le général Grumman. D'un autre côté, Olivia Mira Armstrong n'hésita pas à contester son manque de ponctualité ; il rétorqua avec un sourire que la réunion n'avait pas encore commencé - en outre, il n'était pas le dernier arrivant.

En effet, la place à côté de lui était vacante. Roy se tenait en bout de table. Son affectation était Central, ou le plus gros quartier de tout le pays. Les autres généraux étaient disposés les uns en face des autres, deux personnes de chaque côté. Ou plutôt deux d'un côté et une de l'autre. Hakuro ne disait rien.

A huit heures précises, le cinquième général fit son apparition. C'était un homme plutôt grand aux yeux étincelants d'intelligence. En revanche, ses traits étaient marqués par la fatigue que lui procurait le manque de sommeil doublé de son âge - une cinquantaine d'années environ. Il conservait tout de même une vigueur remarquable. Ce général aguerri était chargé du quartier Ouest, longtemps en conflit avec la nation voisine. Il se nommait Lewis Raymond, et au visage de ses collègues, il avait pris l'habitude d'être très pointilleux concernant les horaires.

Lorsque le nouveau venu prit sa place, les militaires se levèrent d'un même mouvement et firent le salut. Le Conseil d'Amestris pouvait commencer.

* * *

Non loin de là, Riza attendait patiemment. La réunion fut longue. Elle s'était procuré une chaise et consultait quelques dossiers. L'assistant personnel du général Raymond attendait lui aussi, de l'autre côté de la porte. Il semblait agité et n'arrivait pas à conserver son impassibilité, contrairement au lieutenant Hawkeye. Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un prononça le nom de la jeune femme. Elle releva la tête et reconnut les hommes du général de division Armstrong. Ils se saluèrent poliment, tandis que l'assistant pour sa part ne savait pas quelle conduite adopter. Finalement il choisit de leur adresser un petit hochement de tête auquel les soldats du Nord répondirent glacialement. Riza sentit une atmosphère de tension presque palpable et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien en être la cause. On lui proposa d'aller inspecter le quartier en attendant la fin du Conseil. Elle refusa. Son général lui avait dit de rester ici.

Personne ne posa de question quant à sa grossesse. Elle fut soulagée. Le lieutenant n'aimait pas réunir sa vie professionnelle et sa vie privée. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait nier son état et encore moins le masquer physiquement. Elle était embarrassée dès qu'on lui posait une question à ce sujet, mais ne le montrait pas. Elle savait pertinemment que cela déséquilibrait sa carrière respective ainsi que celle de son supérieur.

Puis la réunion prit fin. Elle avait duré presque trois heures.

Les cinq généraux sortirent un à un, retrouvant leurs subalternes personnels. Ils avaient tous un visage très sérieux. La plupart d'entre eux restèrent encore un moment pour discuter. Tandis que Roy était en conversation avec le général Grumman qui, lui, avait recouvré toute sa fougue, Olivia vint vers le lieutenant et la salua vivement. D'ordinaire, elle appréciait particulièrement Hawkeye et n'hésitait pas à complimenter sa droiture. Cependant elle se montrait assez réticente depuis que Riza était enceinte. Elle aurait certainement voulu l'avoir sous ses ordres, mais maintenant que l'Oeil de Faucon était liée physiquement et officiellement au général Mustang, son plan était voué à l'échec. De toute évidence, celle-ci n'aurait probablement jamais quitté son supérieur. Ce qui faisait enrager la descendante des Armstrong.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Olivia décida d'abandonner le combat pour le moment et se contenta de converser avec le lieutenant. Elles parlèrent surtout de travail. Les conseils de Riza étaient - le général devait l'avouer - subtils et efficaces. Ses propres recommandations l'étaient également.

Roy n'était guère ravi, en les observant, que son lieutenant apprenne toutes les cruautés que pouvait exécuter la Reine des Glaces...

Grumman l'asticotait une nouvelle fois sur sa petite-fille lorsque le général Raymond lui adressa la parole. Avec un coup d'oeil appuyé, il le mit en garde implicitement sur quelque chose que lui seul et Mustang pouvaient comprendre. Ce dernier répondit par un simple acquiescement. Il ne voulait pas poursuivre le débat plus loin, ni lui donner le plaisir de l'aborder ainsi. Il ne savait pas si c'était de l'attention à son égard ou de l'ironie. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner ce personnage. Témoin de cet échange, le général Grumman fronça les sourcils. Raymond partit.

Mû par son hostilité constante, Hakuro s'était éclipsé tout de suite. Il ne restait jamais bien longtemps auprès de ses quatre collègues. Du moins, pas en public. S'il pouvait l'éviter, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée, il le faisait. Il ne semblait pas non plus très apprécié d'eux.

Les généraux se retirèrent un à un. Roy rejoignit son lieutenant et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers leur bureau sans un mot. Riza comprit qu'ils ne devaient pas parler dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, au risque d'être entendus. Elle savait que son supérieur préférait la discrétion.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Il était vide pour le moment. Roy s'assit et croisa les mains tout en réfléchissant.

« Général ? » demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques instants.

L'interpellé quitta ses spéculations et leva la tête en direction de son adjointe.

« Oui. Pardonnez-moi, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Allez chercher le reste de l'équipe, s'il vous plaît. Ils sont dans la première salle de remplacement de l'aile droite. Je vais vous faire un compte-rendu. »

« A vos ordres, monsieur. »

Riza partit.


	3. Un rêve perdu

_Au tout début, les premiers paragraphes de ce chapitre étaient écrits sans être intégrés à une fanfiction particulière. J'ai décidé de les mettre à l'intérieur de cette fanfiction, et finalement, cela m'a donné un nouveau point de départ pour continuer le récit. Voici l'entrée en scène des frères Elric!_

* * *

Il fixait les vestiges de sa demeure, autrefois située au sommet d'une colline verdoyante. Le temps avait enseveli de poussière les derniers débris de bois et de pierre restants. Des morceaux de planche fracassés parsemaient les décombres de l'édifice, brûlés et plongés dans une mer de cendres ; les yeux dorés du garçon balayaient ce paysage désolant que lui-même avait provoqué, des années auparavant.

Les images de son enfance se succédaient à l'intérieur de son esprit, laissant la marque indélébile de la nostalgie se creuser plus profondément à chaque seconde. Il voyait à présent la maison accueillante et intacte dans laquelle il avait vécu, entouré de sa chère et tendre famille. Ses souvenirs revenaient progressivement en lui, reconstituant l'insaisissable fil de son passé. Le bonheur et l'ingénuité étaient alors les seuls maîtres de son univers. Pourtant, ce fil avait inéluctablement abouti à un destin tragique.

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, teintant le ciel d'une peinture flamboyante et orangée. La brise vespérale faisait danser ses cheveux blonds comme les blés.

Edward commençait à s'alanguir.

Il détourna son regard de ces ruines et mut ses membres rendus pesants par l'inactivité. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se tenait ici, immobile, mais la fatigue de son corps indiquait qu'il y était resté longtemps. L'alchimiste décida de s'éloigner de cette habitation inexistante.

Sur le chemin du retour, il croisa son frère Alphonse. Celui-ci semblait revenir du cimetière. Il le vit courir vers lui et lui adresser un sourire. Den l'accompagnait en aboyant gaiement.

« Grand frère ! s'écria Al. Ça fait plus d'une heure que je te cherche, où étais-tu ? »

Il était donc resté une heure. Une heure à ruminer son passé.

« Nulle part, t'inquiète pas. Tu es allé te recueillir sur la tombe de maman ? » répondit Edward en caressant distraitement le chien.

« Oui, et aussi celle de papa. » ajouta Alphonse.

« C'est vrai. » Edward sourit. Ce sourire était triste, mais il disparut rapidement.

« Bon ! reprit-il. Rentrons, je meurs de faim ! »

Son jeune frère approuva et ils repartirent sur le chemin de la maison des Rockbell. Ils n'allèrent pas très vite, car l'aîné boitait un petit peu. Il n'avait pas sa jambe mécanique habituelle.

Arrivés à destination, ils se firent accueillir par leur grand-mère Pinako. Celle-ci affirma que le dîner serait bientôt prêt. La mécanicienne chevronnée d'Edward, Winry, apparut soudainement dans la pièce et se précipita vers lui.

« Ed, tu tombes bien, j'ai fini de réajuster ta jambe ! »

Elle fit un signe de la main à Alphonse et s'empressa de guider son frère sur le canapé. Edward protesta un peu puis finit par retirer son pantalon et s'asseoir. Il tendit sa jambe gauche provisoire tout en essayant de l'enlever. Winry lui intima de ne rien toucher, qu'elle allait s'en occuper elle-même.

« Sérieux, tu es toujours aussi pressée quand il s'agit d'automails... » dit-il en râlant.

« Oh, tu peux parler, monsieur l'alchimiste ! » Elle ôta la jambe de bois d'Edward d'un seul coup. Celui-ci retint un grognement.

« Préviens-moi quand tu reconnectes les nerfs ! »

« Oui, oui ! Attention, c'est parti ! » Ed n'eut pas le temps de se préparer que, déjà, la mécanicienne rattachait sa jambe traditionnelle de métal.

« Arghhh... Bon sang, tu ne voudrais pas être plus tendre parfois ! Une vraie démone. » marmonna-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Rien, rien ! »

Les deux adolescents reprirent leur querelle. Alphonse les observa, blasé. Cependant, ses yeux étaient rivés sur les membres bioniques de son frère. Son bras était également constitué d'acier. Le propre corps d'Alphonse était fait de chair et de sang.

Edward remarqua l'inhabituel silence de son cadet. Un étrange sourire s'afficha sur son visage dont les joues étaient auparavant tirées par les mains fermes de Winry. Elle s'était tue.

« Cesse de me regarder comme ça, Al. Tout va bien. »

« Oui. » répondit ce dernier sans grande conviction. Il partit dans la cuisine et aida Pinako à mettre le couvert.

« Euh...? » questionna Winry discrètement.

« Laisse, chuchota Edward. Ce n'est rien. »

Puis, sous le regard fâché et insistant de son amie, alors qu'Al était de nouveau dans l'autre pièce :

« Il... s'en veut d'avoir retrouvé son corps alors que j'ai conservé mes automails, expliqua-t-il. Mais moi, ça me va très bien. »

« Oh. »

Winry avait déjà constaté ce fait tout autant qu'Edward. Cependant, cela faisait un an que leur périple avait pris fin, et elle ne savait pas qu'Alphonse avait toujours cette culpabilité en tête.

« A table ! » cria soudain Alphonse. Il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

La petite famille dîna dans la joie et l'allégresse générales. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, le couvert rangé et la table propre, chacun repartit dans sa chambre respective. Les frères Elric partageaient la même pièce.

Edward était en train d'enfiler ses vêtements de nuit quand son petit frère lui adressa pensivement la parole.

« Dis, grand frère, que comptes-tu faire à présent ? »

L'alchimiste regarda son interlocuteur, puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Une myriade d'étoiles brillait dans le ciel.

« Je vais continuer de voyager à travers le pays. Trop de gens souffrent encore à cause de l'alchimie... De plus, si quelqu'un tente de faire la même erreur que nous, il faut absolument l'en empêcher. Cette tragédie ne doit pas se reproduire. »

Alphonse acquiesça silencieusement. Il avait repris son visage soucieux.

« Mais, tu n'es plus alchimiste d'État. Est-ce que ça ira ? »

« Bien sûr ! De toute façon, tu seras avec moi ! » Le jeune garçon souriait à pleines dents.

« Oui, je t'accompagnerai. Il faut bien que quelqu'un te surveille ! »

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? »

Les deux frères se mirent à rire ensemble. Puis le silence se réinstalla. Alphonse baissa les yeux.

« Grand frère... Tu... Tu ne veux plus récupérer tes membres ? » murmura-t-il avec hésitation.

Edward se retourna vers lui en le forçant à plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Al, on en a déjà parlé ! dit-il avec fermeté. Je ne veux rien du tout. Notre périple est terminé. Depuis un an. »

« Mais, protesta Alphonse avec davantage de vigueur, c'est injuste ! Nous avions promis de le faire ensemble. Rappelle-toi. Notre périple comme tu dis, s'est terminé à sens unique ! Ce n'est pas ça que nous voulions. Ce n'est pas ça que nous avions décidé. Si tu ne partages pas ce succès, ça ne rime à rien ! »

Sa voix était montée en crescendo à mesure qu'il s'exprimait. Il fixait son frère avec détresse, serrant les poings. Il ne voulait pas de ce corps. Pas si Edward ne récupérait pas le sien.

« Écoute, petit frère, fit Edward avec douceur. Ce que tu veux n'est plus possible, et tu le sais très bien. Je ne veux pas récupérer mes membres. Ceux-ci me conviennent. Pardonne-moi. »

Il acheva sa phrase en un souffle. Il savait ce que ressentait son frère, mais ce qu'il désirait n'était pas réalisable. Plus que tout, il aurait voulu qu'il le comprenne une bonne fois pour toutes et cesse de s'infliger ces souffrances inutiles.

Alphonse garda le silence. Il avait parfaitement conscience de l'inanité de ses paroles. Il savait qu'Edward n'aurait pas changé d'avis malgré tout. Et pourtant, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il avait recouvré l'intégralité de son corps il y avait un an de cela, lors de ce fameux jour promis. Edward n'avait rien gagné du tout. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il s'en voulait tellement.

« Ed... Grand frère... Pourquoi ? »

Edward soupira, puis posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère cadet.

« N'insiste pas, Al. Je suis heureux comme cela. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Ça me suffit. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne te lamente pas ainsi. Ça me fait mal. »

Le jeune Elric baissa de nouveau la tête, approuvant faiblement.

« Et puis, reprit son frère en riant, Winry me casserait la tête si elle n'avait plus rien à réparer ! »

Alphonse eut un petit sourire. Il s'excusa auprès d'Edward et tenta d'effacer à tout jamais de son coeur le poids des remords.

Le clair de lune se déversait à travers la fenêtre, faisant briller les membres métalliques de son frère.


	4. 520 Cenz

_Quatrième chapitre. Petite clarification du régime établi. La première partie du chapitre ne sert absolument à rien, elle m'est simplement venue en tête lorsque j'écrivais... Cette histoire est vraiment très spontanée._

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivée des frères Elric et de Winry à Resembool. Comme à l'accoutumée, Pinako Rockbell se tenait à l'intérieur de sa maison, devant sa table de travail, analysant et réparant les pièces d'acier qu'elle concevait et fabriquait elle-même. Ces pièces étaient un synonyme d'espoir pour les gens qui les portaient. Assemblées en automails, elles les secouraient. Leur donnait des membres pour se relever. Elles étaient un véritable soutien.

La vue de Pinako baissait davantage chaque semaine, en dépit des verres qu'elle portait. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se concentrer méticuleusement sur ce qu'elle faisait. L'ouvrage sur lequel elle travaillait était destiné à un de ses clients les plus fidèles, un habitant du village qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps. De toute évidence, elle s'appliquait sur la moindre de ses tâches, quelle qu'elle soit.

Ses petits-enfants étaient repartis le lendemain de leur arrivée. Aussi brèves soient-elles, leurs venues lui réchauffaient toujours le coeur. Ils débarquaient à l'instar d'une tornade et s'évaporaient aussitôt. Néanmoins, elle aimait les voir et les accueillir comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu d'autre foyer que celui-ci. Ce qui était à présent le cas.

Pinako représentait un irremplaçable soutien pour ses enfants. Elle en était fière.

* * *

Edward, Alphonse et Winry avaient traversé progressivement les villes attenantes avant de rejoindre Central City. Ils n'étaient pas pressés, et comme ils avaient séjourné il y a peu dans le quartier principal du pays, lors de la commémoration, ils n'avaient pas voulu y retourner tout de suite.

Les trois adolescents se trouvaient donc dans le dernier train en direction de Central. Ils n'avaient fait que du tourisme jusqu'à présent et n'avaient rien trouvé d'intéressant.

Edward dégustait son repas de fortune en même temps qu'il maugréait son mécontentement envers les décisions de ses camarades.

« Franchement, se taper tout l'aller-retour à Resembool pour rien... C'était stupide. »

« Ne dis pas ça grand frère, répondit Alphonse, conciliant. On a pu voir Mamie et visiter quelques villes... »

« Hmm. Y avait rien à voir. » grommela Edward.

« Tu n'as pas fini de te plaindre ? » intervint Winry, lorgnant son compagnon d'un oeil agacé.

L'alchimiste décida, à contrecoeur, de faire profil bas. Il termina son déjeuner et déclara qu'il allait piquer un somme. Al et Winry le contemplèrent d'un air exaspéré et attendri tout à la fois.

Le train acheva son voyage une heure plus tard. En se réveillant, Ed s'étira longuement, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Alphonse le réprimanda de son impolitesse. Edward grogna derechef.

Ils descendirent du train et s'attardèrent un moment sur le quai de la gare.

« Bon, fit Ed revigoré, que faisons-nous ? »

« Moi, je vais voir Madame Hughes et sa fille ! affirma gaiement Winry. Et puis je repartirai à Rush Valley ce soir, j'ai beaucoup à faire là-bas. »

« O.K... A plus, alors ! Tu viens, Al ? » Le garçon courait déjà vers la sortie.

« Hé, attends-moi, grand frère ! cria Alphonse à sa poursuite, puis en se retournant : Désolée, Winry ! A bientôt ! »

La jeune fille sourit et lui fit au revoir de la main. Elle remonta sa valise sur ses épaules, gonflée de joie et de détermination.

« Décidément, celui-là... dit-elle à haute voix en pensant à Edward. Bref, allons-y ! »

* * *

Le crépuscule s'annonçait déjà lorsque le général Roy Mustang et son équipe, absorbés par leurs dossiers, reçurent la visite inattendue d'un ancien alchimiste d'État.

Edward et Alphonse débarquèrent au QG de Central au grand étonnement de tous. Les militaires les saluèrent chaleureusement, bien qu'ils soient concentrés sur leurs travaux respectifs. Mustang profita de leur présence afin de railler Edward, sous le coup d'oeil sévère de son lieutenant.

« Eh bien, Fullmetal, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Travailler sous mes ordres te manquerait-il ? »

Ed réagit au quart de tour.

« Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi ! rouspéta-t-il. Je ne suis plus un alchimiste d'État. »

« Les privilèges te manquent ? Tu voudrais l'être à nouveau ? » continua Roy, tout en remplissant ses dossiers au risque d'irriter dangereusement le lieutenant Hawkeye - celle-ci le toisait sans discontinuité. Pendant ce temps, Alphonse discutait avec les autres membres de l'équipe.

« Bien sûr que non ! grogna l'adolescent sans pouvoir contenir sa rage. Pff, je venais juste pour avoir des nouvelles du Conseil. »

A ces mots, le général reprit son sérieux. Il posa son stylo sur le bureau, et tout le monde l'observa discrètement.

« Tu seras ravi d'apprendre qu'il te serait impossible de redevenir alchimiste d'État, même si tu le voulais. »

Mustang soupira.

« Le Conseil a été décisif cette année... La tension était à son comble. Certains généraux se sont montrés un peu trop réticents à mon goût. Mais je ne peux pas te parler de ça ici, nous verrons cela plus tard. En tout cas, la démocratie sera installée durant les mois à venir, coûte que coûte. C'est une certitude. »

« Et avec elle, le démantèlement du système des alchimistes État ? » déduisit Edward avec logique.

« Exact. »

Il reprit son travail, en parallèle avec ses subordonnés qui restaient silencieux. Le jeune alchimiste attendit un petit moment sans rien dire. Puis il échangea un regard avec son frère et celui-ci revint à ses côtés.

« Bon, fit-il, on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps... Nous partons. »

« Merci pour tout, ajouta Alphonse. »

Les deux frères s'apprêtaient à repartir lorsque la voix de Mustang rompit de nouveau le silence.

« Vous ne voudriez pas boire un thé ? Je n'ai pas trop de travail, ce soir. »

Cela sonnait plutôt faux, si l'on prenait en compte ses paroles précédentes, et Riza était sur le point de le lui faire remarquer ; Roy sentait son regard pesant sur ses épaules. Néanmoins, elle comprit ce qu'il entendait implicitement et s'abstint.

De son côté, Edward arborait un air exaspéré, mais qui n'occultait en rien sa brillante perspicacité.

« Je croyais vous avoir fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à boire un thé avec un mec... »

« Un mec ? répéta Mustang, amusé. Mon lieutenant est tout sauf un "mec". C'est aussi le cas de votre amie, me semble-t-il... N'est-elle pas avec vous ? Elle peut venir également. »

« Hein, Winry ? Sais pas. Elle voulait repartir à Rush Valley. »

« On lui dira, intervint le frère cadet avant que son aîné n'ait le temps de protester. Tu viens, Ed, il faut qu'on y aille. Laissons-les travailler tranquillement. »

Les frères Elric fixèrent un rendez-vous avec le général et prirent congé. L'équipe se replongea dans le travail.

* * *

Riza était assise dans la voiture de son supérieur, sur la banquette arrière. Celui-ci conduisait. Ils se dirigeaient vers leur appartement où ils avaient prévu de retrouver leurs jeunes compagnons. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. En effet, discuter dans un restaurant ou un café n'offrait aucune discrétion assurée. Les portes ont des yeux et les murs ont des oreilles. Ou, plus rationnellement, les personnes se trouvant aux alentours pouvaient très bien entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Les militaires atteignirent donc leur logis sans plus tarder. Black Hayate était recroquevillé aux pieds de sa maîtresse lors du trajet, et son soulagement d'être libéré se manifesta par de joyeux aboiements. Riza avait dû le laisser au sergent Fuery lors de la nuit précédant le Conseil. Devant s'occuper des préparatifs de la commémoration ainsi que de cette importante réunion, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer. Elle avait donc préféré le confier à son collègue durant un ou deux jours, puis l'avait récupéré par la suite. Aujourd'hui, elle l'avait simplement emmené avec elle au QG, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, le laissant vagabonder dans la cour.

Ils étaient en train de préparer le thé et de ranger un peu leurs affaires quand Edward et les autres se pointèrent. Suivie de son chien, le lieutenant alla leur ouvrir et les invita à entrer. Les trois adolescents étaient présents.

Le petit groupe s'installa autour de la table, chacun se tenant devant une tasse de thé fumant. L'appartement n'était pas très grand, mais les visiteurs s'en accommodèrent naturellement.

« Bon, entama Roy, puisque nous sommes ici pour une bonne raison, autant se rendre tout de suite à l'essentiel. »

Les autres approuvèrent. Alphonse en profita pour leur glisser un remerciement avant de commencer.

Alors le général leur raconta. Il introduisit le concept du Conseil et clarifia tout, notamment à l'attention des nouveaux venus. Le régime actuel de ce pays était régi par l'assemblée de cinq généraux, chacun à la tête d'un fragment du territoire national : le Conseil des Cinq, dont le nom était régulièrement abrégé. Les membres de ce Conseil se réunissaient plusieurs fois dans l'année, particulièrement en cas d'urgence, mais les véritables rassemblements se tenaient une fois par an seulement. Le premier avait eu lieu quelques temps après le jour promis. Le second s'était produit quelques temps auparavant.

Cette réunion était d'une importance vitale pour le pays. Les cinq généraux avaient été choisis en partie par le peuple, mais aussi par les militaires. La succession des évènements il y avait un an de cela avait été cruciale dans cette sélection. Ils se partageaient à présent le pouvoir, ayant dans leurs mains la responsabilité intégrale d'Amestris.

Seulement, des tensions existaient au sein de cette assemblée et Roy n'était pas l'unique individu à vouloir instaurer la démocratie. Grumman et Raymond semblaient de son côté, ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas d'Olivia et de Hakuro. Ainsi, le général Mustang devait tout mettre en oeuvre afin de contacter assidûment le Parlement afin de le restituer dans ses fonctions.

Tout n'était pas si simple malheureusement. D'autres avaient pour seul objectif de s'octroyer les pleins pouvoirs, ce qui était une évidence. Et Roy ainsi que ses alliés devaient lutter sans cesse de l'intérieur contre ces généraux, mais aussi de l'extérieur - car les conflits avec les nations voisines restaient très difficiles à maîtriser. Ils faisaient néanmoins tout leur possible afin de maintenir une paix stable, et avançaient progressivement dans leur dessein.

Un an après la constitution de ce régime précaire, les choses avaient évolué. Le changement était proche. Roy atteignait son but, inévitablement. Le peuple aspirait à une démocratie complète. L'armée n'avait jamais été la bienvenue à cause des vicissitudes d'antan et de ses guerres désastreuses.

Voilà pourquoi le général serait très occupé lors des prochains temps à venir. Roy acheva ses explications.

Très attentifs, les frères Elric et Winry se détendirent tout en réfléchissant. Ils donnèrent à leur tour leur avis sur la question et, bientôt, alors que le débat perdait de son ampleur, il fut l'heure de partir. Il était déjà vingt-trois heures.

Roy et Riza entreprirent de raccompagner leurs invités. Avant de partir, Edward se tourna vers le lieutenant.

« Au fait, questionna-t-il en rougissant légèrement, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous enceinte, lieutenant ? »

Riza parut réfléchir.

« Quatre mois et demi, presque cinq. »

Le garçon voulut lui demander si sa situation n'était pas incommode au sein de l'armée, mais estima que cette question était indiscrète et se ravisa. Roy en profita pour lui adresser la parole.

« Au fait, Fullmetal, tu me dois 520 Cenz. J'attends toujours que tu me les rendes. »

« Rah mais c'est pas vrai ! ronchonna Edward, tentant de se défiler. Vous êtes accro à l'argent ou quoi ? Pff, ajouta-t-il, vous pouvez toujours courir, vous ne deviendrez jamais Führer... »

Cela était vrai, puisque le régime actuel avait balayé ses ambitions.

« Certes, rétorqua Mustang, mais n'espère pas t'en tirer à si bon compte ! Une fois que la démocratie sera installée, tu seras bien obligé de me rendre cet argent, vaurien. Ex-alchimiste d'État qui plus est ! »

Il allait répliquer férocement lorsque son frère le retint et lui rappela que le général avait raison. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire satisfait, au grand malheur du jeune alchimiste. Il se résigna.

« Ouais, c'est bon... Vous l'aurez. Mais j'attends que vous accomplissiez votre promesse. »

Sur ces mots, Edward sourit à son tour puis quitta les lieux. Les deux autres adolescents saluèrent les militaires et le rejoignirent promptement.

Une fois les visiteurs disparus de leur champ de vision, Riza considéra le visage pensif de son supérieur.

« Vous ne leur avez pas tout dit, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Exact. »


	5. Velléité

_Velléité... J'aime beaucoup ce mot. En fait, avant d'écrire un chapitre, je choisis un titre qui me plaît. Ensuite, je n'ai plus qu'à suivre le contexte qu'offre ce titre et continuer mon histoire... C'est très ouvert, je sais. Ce doit être la première fois que j'agis ainsi en écrivant une fanfiction._

* * *

Le soleil se levait paresseusement dans le ciel enluminé par l'aurore, éclairant le vaste quartier de West City. Les premières fraîcheurs matinales furent remplacées par une tiède température, agréable à quiconque se promènerait dans les rues de la ville à cette heure-ci. Le printemps était toujours très doux dans cette partie du territoire. Bientôt, les marchands et boulangers ouvriraient leurs boutiques et les passants viendraient goûter le plaisir d'errer paisiblement au petit matin.

Ce n'était pas le cas des inséparables frères Elric. Bien que très matinaux, ces derniers ne comptaient pas profiter d'un calme aussi frivole. D'une part, ils étaient impatients de découvrir la ville et d'autre part, ils n'aimaient pas l'inactivité. Cette vérité était notamment le cas de l'aîné des deux frères. Le cadet aurait voulu s'attarder davantage.

Cette vivacité les conduisit à parcourir le quartier de fond en comble, à la recherche de savoir et d'alchimie. Les frères Elric avaient rencontré bon nombre de scientifiques et diverses personnes durant leur premier voyage afin de récupérer leurs corps. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient le temps et pouvaient donc se concentrer sur quelque approfondissement de connaissances aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaitaient. Mais tel n'était pas le but de leur voyage actuel. Ils voulaient surtout avoir l'occasion d'aider le peuple.

Bien sûr, ils en profitaient aussi pour travailler un peu afin d'obtenir de quoi subsister. L'alchimie pouvait être très avantageuse à ce sujet ; cependant, ils préféraient ne pas l'utiliser, et oeuvrer de leurs propres mains. Car cette science était avant tout faite pour le bonheur des hommes et, croyant profondément à ses principes, ils ne voulaient pas employer ses bénéfices à leur profit personnel.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux frères avaient atteint un petit restaurant lorsque l'astre diurne fit son apparition et ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Ils commandèrent un petit-déjeuner à se mettre sous la dent.

« Aaah... soupira Edward en bâillant. J'ai les crocs, pas toi, frangin ? »

Alphonse rit et acquiesça.

« Pareil, dit-il. Il faudra que l'on cherche ce groupe d'alchimistes dont on a entendu parler, après le déjeuner. »

« Sûr. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ils ressemblent ! » s'exclama le blondinet avec enthousiasme.

« Dites, vous ne chercheriez pas la bande d'Aiden, par hasard ? »

L'homme qui avait parlé était installé à la table voisine. Il avait entendu leur conversation et s'était retourné vers eux.

« Aiden ? répéta Edward, ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés. C'est qui, celui-là ? »

Ce fut au tour de l'individu d'être surpris.

« Quoi, vous ne le connaissez pas ? Sa réputation est grande pourtant ! Vous êtes des touristes ? Et vous n'êtes pas au courant ? »

« Non, on connaît pas ! s'énerva l'aîné Elric. Donc, qui est-ce ? »

Son interlocuteur porta une main à son menton et réfléchit aux phrases qu'il allait formuler. Alphonse n'avait rien dit pour le moment et l'observait attentivement : c'était un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années environ, et qui paraissait être un simple citoyen de la ville. Il avait des allures tout à fait normales, celles d'un habitant en somme, agrémentées d'un visage rieur et bienveillant. Il n'était pas accompagné. Son café refroidissait derrière lui.

« Alors, commença-t-il, tout d'abord il faut savoir quelque chose. West City est une ville assez mal lotie, souvent en guerre avec Creta. Néanmoins, la situation s'est calmée, et c'est peut-être grâce à notre nouveau dirigeant, le général Raymond. Un type vraiment bien. Notre ville est redevenue calme depuis qu'il est à nos côtés, et nous lui sommes très redevables. »

« Hum... » Edward leva un sourcil.

« Bref, continua l'homme, la ville se portait très bien mais depuis quelques temps, un alchimiste est survenu et a rompu l'équilibre. Pas qu'un, en fait, ils sont tout un groupe. On ne sait pas d'où ils sortent ni ce qu'ils veulent. Parfois ils nous aident, mais d'autres gens disent qu'ils commettent des actes illicites dans l'ombre. Les rumeurs n'ont cessé de s'étendre. Ce groupe semble nous surveiller de près et c'est carrément flippant. Et, franchement, même s'ils agissent bien ils m'inspirent pas trop confiance. Vous voyez, ils sont comme... Je sais pas, il faut les voir pour comprendre. Mais je ne les déteste pas car ils ont sauvé ma soeur grâce à leur alchimie. Et ça, c'est un truc que je peux pas oublier. »

Il marqua une pause et parut se remémorer ce souvenir.

« En tout cas, ils ont l'air bien mystérieux... remarqua Alphonse. Et ce Aiden ? »

« Ouais, j'y viens. Donc, leur chef se nomme Aiden. On ne connaît pas les autres. A ce qu'il paraît, il contrôle le son. Je n'y comprends goutte en alchimie mais son truc est incroyable. Il avait rendu sourds les types qui s'en prenaient à ma soeur en leur bousillant le tympan. De cette façon ses acolytes ont pu leur régler leur compte sans problème. Ils sont vachement impressionnants, mais tout aussi terrifiants. »

« Le son... marmonna Edward comme pour lui-même. Voilà qui est inhabituel. Dites, vous ne sauriez pas où les trouver ? »

« Ah ça, j'en ai aucune idée, répondit l'autre. Mais peut-être qu'ils vont se manifester s'il y a du boucan en ville. Je sais pas, à vrai dire je n'ai pas très envie de les voir. »

« Mais que font-ils ? questionna Alphonse intrigué. Pourquoi sont-ils si terrifiants, et quelles peuvent bien être leurs motivations ? »

« Mon garçon, je n'en sais trop rien. Je ne veux pas me mêler de tout ça à nouveau, vous allez devoir vous débrouiller. Si vous les voyez, vous comprendrez. Bref, je vais devoir partir, donc bonne chance les mômes ! »

L'homme termina rapidement son café, déposa quelques pièces de monnaie sur la table et s'en alla. Edward et Alphonse restèrent un instant ahuris du comportement de cet individu amical, au langage relativement grossier. En outre, il avait été une précieuse source d'informations. Les frères Elric se désolèrent de ne pas avoir eu le temps de le remercier.

« Eh bien... Nous allons avoir du pain sur la planche. » résuma Edward.

* * *

Midi était passé. Ed et Al avaient consacré leur matinée entière à rechercher des informations sur le groupe d'Aiden. Partout où ils passaient, les avis se ressemblaient et convergeaient en deux catégories : ceux qui admiraient avec ferveur ces alchimistes, et ceux qui les craignaient profondément.

Les deux frères ne savaient pas quelle attitude adopter. Devaient-ils "faire du boucan" afin de les trouver, à l'instar de leur ancienne quête avec Scar et les homonculus, ou bien continuer de traverser minutieusement la ville afin d'obtenir quelques informations supplémentaires ? Ils réfléchirent longuement.

Le soir tombait lorsque les frères Elric firent une halte, essoufflés. Ils avaient choisi la seconde solution et avaient passé leur journée à interroger les habitants, en vain. Ils n'avaient pas plus de renseignements.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une nouvelle heure qu'ils entrevirent un indice. Faible, incertain, mais bien présent.

Ils étaient suivis. Quelqu'un les surveillait dans l'ombre. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué auparavant, car trop de monde peuplait la rue. A présent, cela était clair et net. Il ne les lâchait pas.

Edward se retourna violemment. Une silhouette disparut dans l'angle d'un mur, mais il avait eu le temps de l'apercevoir. Il courut précipitamment dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'intersection, il n'y avait personne dans la sombre ruelle.

« Où est cet enfoiré ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Grand frère ! » appela Alphonse en s'empressant de venir à ses côtés.

Tout à coup, un éclair aveuglant surgit et les frères ressentirent comme une énorme vibration dans l'air. Le décor devint flou autour d'eux. Un son épouvantable bourdonnait à l'intérieur de leurs oreilles. Ils étaient immobiles, impuissants. La douleur s'accentuait de seconde en seconde.

Puis soudain, tout s'arrêta. Ed et Al vacillèrent, sonnés.

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » murmura Alphonse. La stupéfaction imprégnait son visage. Il tremblait de tout son corps, pour une raison qu'il ne saisissait pas.

Son frère n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

« Je... C'était... » fit Edward, incapable de prononcer d'autres mots.

Il reprit brusquement ses esprits, leva la tête et regarda dans tous les sens. Ne distinguant rien d'inhabituel, il se précipita dans la rue principale. Il était complètement agité.

« Viens, Alphonse ! hurla-t-il. Ce type a essayé de nous tuer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est enfui, il aurait pu nous avoir facilement ! »

« Attends grand frère ! répondit celui-ci. Où vas-tu ? »

Il se mit à courir afin de le rattraper. Ed se stoppa un instant et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Pas de temps à perdre. On le poursuit ! »


	6. L'avertissement

_Le nom d'Aiden est à prononcer "Aïden". Une prononciation japonaise, en somme. L'intrigue principale de l'histoire prend davantage de forme dans ce chapitre. A propos, le personnage Lewis Raymond a été inventé de toutes pièces... J'avais besoin de généraux supplémentaires pour le Conseil. Au vu de mon incapacité à trouver les militaires adéquats, j'ai choisi d'en créer un nouveau. Ce sera sa dernière scène importante de l'histoire._

* * *

Roy avait fait un pas de plus. Son but se rapprochait petit à petit, lentement mais sûrement ; il avançait, incontestablement. Le Parlement avait accepté sa proposition. Dorénavant, lui ne lui suffisait plus que de convaincre le Conseil et de mettre en place toutes les préparations afin de renverser ce régime, en toute légalité. Un autre pas à franchir, et ce serait bon. La démocratie était proche.

Néanmoins, même cela, c'était énorme et prendrait beaucoup de temps. Son ascension était tout sauf rapide, et il devait se montrer particulièrement patient. Il était certain que l'armée ne serait pas intégralement adhérente à son projet. Il ne serait pas aisé d'obtenir l'assentiment de ses confrères, en dépit de ses efforts.

Pourtant, il y parviendrait. Il le savait. L'engrenage était en route, et plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêtait. De plus, ses alliés étaient avec lui, à ses côtés. Il n'était pas le seul à plaider la cause de son pays afin de le rendre meilleur. Le général Grumman était également avec lui. Avec deux membres du Conseil aspirant au même dessein, cela facilitait les choses. Deux contre trois, hélas, n'était pas la majorité. Il était complètement inutile d'essayer de rallier le général de division Armstrong. Elle conservait obstinément son indépendance, et voudrait assurément prendre la tête de ce pays en tant que Führer. Malheureusement, tout comme celle de Mustang, cette ambition n'était plus possible pour le moment. Défaire le Conseil demeurait impensable. Cela bouleverserait l'ordre de ce pays.

Le général Hakuro ne valait pas mieux. Aucun des quatre conseillers n'avait jamais voulu le voir accéder au pouvoir avec eux. Ils n'avaient pas oublié sa lourde trahison lors du jour promis, et lui-même ne se réjouissait pas d'être à leurs côtés. Toutefois, c'était la seule façon de montrer sa présence et son utilité à la nation. Mais Mustang était sûr que ce n'était pas son unique objectif. Lui aussi était avide de pouvoir. Ce n'était certainement pas le genre de personne propice à favoriser la paix de son pays, surtout s'il en était le premier chef.

Restait le général Lewis Raymond. Roy n'arrivait pas à saisir ses intentions. Il avait demandé à son lieutenant d'enquêter discrètement, mais sa condition de femme enceinte l'épuisait bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, si elle était en état normal. Et son équipe était loin d'être assez prudente afin de réaliser cette tâche. Si le général savait que son collègue le pistait, il risquait d'avoir de sérieux problèmes. Encore que les enquêtes subreptices de cette sorte étaient choses courantes dans l'armée.

Il fallait absolument qu'il acquière ses faveurs et, surtout, sa collaboration. S'il arrivait à faire cela, il était sûr de pouvoir accomplir son but avec efficacité. Tout serait beaucoup plus simple. Mais comme rien ne l'est jamais dans ce monde imparfait, il devait redoubler d'acharnement et mettre en exergue ses agissements aux yeux de tous.

Riza jetait régulièrement des regards furtifs en direction de son supérieur. Elle le discernait absorbé dans une profonde réflexion, comme il l'était souvent depuis quelques jours. Ce n'était pas une chose anormale si l'on prenait en considération toutes les affaires qui animaient Central en ce moment. Roy était fortement occupé et elle aurait voulu l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes. Aussi, afin d'achever les impératifs un par un, elle le rappela posément à l'ordre :

« Général, vous devriez commencer par terminer de signer vos dossiers. Vous aurez le temps de réfléchir après. »

Mustang lui lança un coup d'oeil et considéra ses paroles. Son équipe, également présente, approuva ses dires.

« Ouais, devriez pas vous inquiéter comme ça. On est avec vous. » rajouta Breda.

Touché, mais bien trop fier pour l'avouer, Roy agréa et se remit d'office au travail. Ses subalternes avaient raison, plus vite il aurait terminé cette besogne, plus vite il pourrait songer au meilleur moyen d'aborder Raymond et de le rallier à sa cause.

* * *

Les frères Elric avaient recherché intensément leur assaillant pendant deux jours. Ils n'avaient aucune piste, mais avaient grandement accéléré le rythme de leur poursuite. Cela n'avait pas été vain, cette fois-ci, car ils étaient sûrs d'être sur le bon chemin. Quelqu'un leur avait indiqué le probable endroit où pourrait se réfugier le groupe des alchimistes.

Ils couraient vers la sortie Sud de la ville et pénétrèrent dans l'agglomération. Ils cessèrent alors de courir, afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, mais se hâtèrent tout de même. Les localités aux alentours aboutissaient à une vacuité d'habitations étonnante, où ne régnait qu'un vaste désert terreux peu ornementé de verdure. Même si elle n'était pas très élevée, la chaleur allait en s'accroissant au fur et à mesure de leur traversée. La saison était décidément bien moins froide en ces lieux... Contrairement aux montagnes de Briggs où l'hiver drastique était interminable, tout autant que le reste de l'année. Le contraste était saisissant.

Ed et Al aperçurent les contours d'une tour lointaine. D'après leurs indications, l'emplacement qu'ils recherchaient était là-bas. Ils décidèrent de reprendre de la vitesse ; nul ne risquait de les repérer dans ce désert pour le moment, ils étaient bien trop éloignés. C'était ce qu'ils pensaient.

Ils avaient tort. Au point culminant de la tour, placé à proximité de la plus haute fenêtre, Aiden les regardait venir à travers sa longue vue. Il esquissa un sourire machiavélique.

* * *

« Général Raymond. Je vous cherchais. »

Roy fit respectueusement le salut militaire. Il avait acculé son adversaire, intimement convaincu de l'idée d'en faire son allié.

« Eh bien, général Mustang, répondit celui-ci en reproduisant le même geste de politesse. Vous avez de la chance de m'avoir trouvé, je dois quitter Central ce soir. »

« Oui, j'étais au courant, c'est pourquoi je vous ai cherché avant votre départ... Vous habituez-vous à la vie en ce quartier ? »

Tout en discutant, les deux hommes marchaient côte à côte dans le couloir, sans direction particulière.

« A vrai dire... West City me semble plus facile à gérer, en dépit des confrontations avec Creta. Je m'y sens à l'aise. Central possède tout de même ses affinités, je dois avouer que cela m'attire... Mais diriger ce quartier est une grande responsabilité, qui n'est pas des plus faciles. Vous ne croyez pas, général Mustang ? »

L'alchimiste modéra ses paroles avec attention.

« Non, pas vraiment. De toute évidence, il est probable que certaines choses changent, bientôt... »

Raymond s'arrêta. Les deux généraux se fixèrent longuement, mutiques.

« Vous savez sans doute ce que cela signifie... prononça-t-il au bout d'un moment, rompant le silence. N'est-ce pas ? Je pensais vous avoir déjà prévenu. »

Son expression était indéchiffrable. Roy répondit tranquillement :

« Bien évidemment. Je serais très honoré si vous m'accordiez votre aide. »

Les dés étaient jetés. Roy avait du mal à conserver son calme, car il bouillait littéralement de l'intérieur. Mais, étant un homme stoïque et habitué à contrôler ses émotions, il paraissait tout à fait serein. L'intensité de son regard était impressionnante.

De son côté, Lewis semblait peser le pour et le contre de sa proposition. En réalité, il y avait songé bien avant cela et ce n'était pas une surprise pour lui si Roy énonçait cette demande. Finalement, il se remit à marcher et le général le suivit.

« Je n'exprime jamais de paroles en l'air, vous pouvez tout à fait compter sur moi. Je donnerai mon assentiment si vous faites réellement avancer les choses. Si vous en avez l'audace. »

Mustang ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'écouter. Raymond s'arrêta à nouveau en plongeant ses yeux brillants dans les siens.

« Car, vous savez parfaitement ce qui arrivera si vous instaurez la démocratie, héros d'Ishval. Je ne serai en aucun cas responsable de vos actions. »

* * *

La tension montait dans le coeur d'Edward. Son petit frère et lui étaient postés devant la porte d'entrée de la tour. Celle-ci était immense, entièrement constituée d'une pierre grisâtre et lisse. Personne ne surveillait le passage. Il n'était apparemment pas verrouillé.

Les frères Elric entrèrent.

Aussitôt, un bruit immonde et insupportable agressa leur sens auditif, immobilisant tous leurs gestes. L'éclair bleu s'était de nouveau manifesté. Ils firent des efforts colossaux pour se précipiter vers la sortie.

Trop tard. Un coup derrière la nuque, et tous deux s'évanouirent.


	7. Confrontation

_Ce chapitre doit être celui où j'ai mis le plus d'application, notamment pour les premiers paragraphes. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de telles descriptions... C'était très plaisant à faire. J'espère que vous apprécierez._

* * *

L'obscurité de la pièce était à peine amoindrie par la minuscule fenêtre garnie de solides barreaux. Des senteurs pestilentielles se répandaient dans l'atmosphère humide, doublées d'un excès de poussière tourbillonnant en volutes irrégulières. Les pierres grises et noirâtres formaient un assemblage de quatre murs hermétiques claustrant les prisonniers dans une exiguïté insupportable. La température était glaciale, le confort inexistant, et l'air impur avait subsisté d'années en années sans aération supplémentaire dans les entrailles ténébreuses de cette cellule étroite.

D'énormes chaînes d'acier accrochées au plafond délabré enserraient l'unique poignet d'un adolescent abattu, dont le corps pendait lamentablement sans toucher le sol. Tout le poids de son organisme était entraîné vers le bas, suivant les lois de la gravitation. Son seul bras gauche le retenait encore ; il y avait, à la place de son membre supérieur droit, une simple cavité métallique. La paroi murale était juste derrière lui, mais il ne pouvait s'y appuyer. Une expiration inspirant la plainte d'un fantôme créa un petit nuage de vapeur qui vint s'éteindre dans l'atmosphère sinistre.

Lentement, Edward ouvrit ses paupières lourdes de fatigue et de harassement. La douleur dans son unique bras était intolérable, celui-ci devant supporter l'intégralité de sa masse corporelle. Cependant, le garçon était bien trop exténué pour y prêter la moindre attention, et la pensée d'avoir connu pire s'insinua au creux de son esprit. Il poussa un nouveau soupir, et tenta de lever la tête afin de voir où il se trouvait.

La première chose qu'il vit fut son frère, enchaîné et plaqué contre le mur opposé au sien. Un cri d'horreur mourut sur ses lèvres. La haine et la peur s'entremêlèrent dans son regard ; le visage pâle de son frère devint une image atroce qui reviendrait hanter ses plus horribles cauchemars, il en était certain. Une comparaison s'afficha clairement en lui, et il s'empressa de chasser la souvenance de sa défunte mère. Cette analogie n'avait pas lieu d'être - encore moins dans les circonstances actuelles.

Alphonse était soutenu par deux liens de fer, attachés à ses poignets sanglants, et enchâssés dans le mur. Deux autres chaînes reliaient ses chevilles au sol, tombant de toute leur masse. Ses courts cheveux blonds étaient devenus ternes, ses vêtements étaient malpropres, et son corps oscillait faiblement au rythme de ses efforts désespérés. Il ahanait bruyamment.

L'aîné Elric se demanda confusément pourquoi il n'avait pas remarqué son petit frère plus tôt. Avait-il perdu connaissance ? Quand était-il arrivé dans cette pièce sordide ? Pourquoi étaient-ils attachés ainsi ? Et surtout, qui était l'auteur de cette sombre orchestration ?

Il tenta de prononcer quelque chose, mais n'y parvint pas. Il était terriblement las et avait l'impression de dépérir.

« Ed... Grand frère... souffla Alphonse avec peine. Tu es réveillé...? »

« Al... murmura-t-il. Al. »

Edward remua sans vigueur, faisant cliqueter son enchevêtrement de chaînes. Ses pieds étaient également captifs de ces monstres d'acier.

« Où sommes-nous...? » articula le jeune garçon, en proie à la torpeur. Il toussa à plusieurs reprises, sentant la poussière s'introduire désagréablement dans sa gorge sèche.

« Aiden... répondit son frère. Il... Il nous a piégés. »

« Quoi...? »

Ed s'agita une nouvelle fois. Il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et se rappelait à présent des circonstances qui les avaient menés ici, lui et son frère. Oui... Ils étaient à la recherche de ce groupe d'alchimistes aux agissements ambigus. Maintenant, au vu de la situation, il était sûr d'avoir choisi le bon parti...

« Depuis combien de temps est-on ici ? » marmonna-t-il difficilement.

« Deux ou trois heures, tout au plus. »

Était-il possible de ressentir une telle douleur en deux ou trois misérables heures ? Était-ce normal ? se questionna Edward intérieurement.

« Il... Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. »

« Pas moyen, objecta Al malgré lui. Les chaînes sont... Trop lourdes. »

L'alchimiste se souvint des mains de son frère et releva un peu plus la tête afin de les réexaminer : elles étaient dans un état pitoyable. Un liquide rouge et poisseux dégoulinait lentement de ses poignets esquintés d'avoir trop tiré et frotté sur les anneaux de fer. Il avait, sans nul doute, cherché à rompre ses attaches de manière violente et en avait subi pleinement les conséquences.

Au moment où Edward maudissait crûment les acteurs de cette position invraisemblable, la porte de sortie à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention émit un bruit féroce et s'ouvrit. Un rai de lumière jaillit dans la pièce, éclairant abruptement les deux adolescents prostrés dans toute leur misère. Une voix d'homme, puissante et assurée, s'éleva.

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes éveillés. J'espère que la sieste a été bonne ? »

L'individu fit quelques pas vers les prisonniers. Il lorgna le cadet des frères, puis s'attarda sur l'aîné. Celui-ci rassembla ses forces et grogna tel un animal incarcéré. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais son bras lui faisait horriblement mal. Ses yeux d'ambre étaient braqués sur l'homme et reflétaient toute sa fureur.

« Es-tu en colère ? Me hais-tu, misérable alchimiste d'État ? » interrogea-t-il avec dédain.

« Je... Je ne suis pas un alchimiste d'État...! gronda Edward aussi fort qu'il le put. Qui es-tu, enfoiré ? »

« Voilà des paroles peu amènes. » cracha-t-il, et la haine se mit à luire dans ses pupilles dilatées par l'obscurité. Les frères Elric ne comprirent pas.

« Ordure... » maugréa le jeune garçon à son égard.

« Monsieur... intervint Alphonse en tentant de calmer le jeu. Êtes-vous Aiden ? »

Le geôlier se retourna vers Al et lui exprima tacitement tout le mépris qu'il lui vouait inexplicablement.

« Oui. C'est moi. Je suis le chef de ce que vous appelez "le groupe d'Aiden". »

« Al, n'essaie pas de te réconcilier avec ce type ! éructa Ed, car son courroux l'aidait à reprendre de l'énergie. C'est plus facile de nous parler de haut, dans cette position, espèce de... »

Soudain, il sentit une prise sur sa gorge. Aiden l'emprisonnait de sa poigne ferme, plantant presque ses ongles dans sa jugulaire.

« Qu'essaies-tu de dire ? As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Edward était complètement impuissant. Il était étouffé. Lorsque son agresseur retira sa main, il toussa violemment.

« Tu ne sais rien, tu ne connais rien, Edward Elric. Pauvre naïf que tu es. »

« Qu'as-tu contre moi...? » Sa voix rauque suspendait ses halètements incessants.

Les yeux d'Aiden se voilèrent et il se mit à marcher de long en large autant que lui permettait l'étroitesse de la cellule.

« Je vous hais. Et je ne suis pas le seul. »

« Pardon...? Ed s'emporta à nouveau. C'est n'importe quoi ! cria-t-il. Même si vous nous haïssez, et quels que soient vos motifs, ce n'est absolument pas une justification pour nous faire subir cela ! Vous êtes stupide ! »

L'homme lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu penses êtres dans une position désagréable ? Humiliante ? Tu penses réellement connaître la souffrance ? »

« La ferme, murmura-t-il. Tu ne sais rien de moi. »

« Toi non plus. »

« Relâche mon frère ! » supplia Edward.

Aiden ouvrit de grands yeux. Il observa Alphonse, qui ne parlait pas et s'efforçait de rester conscient. Le garçon n'en pouvait plus.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas. » répondit-il à l'aîné, et il paraissait sincère.

« Mais pourquoi...? » demanda-t-il désespérément.

« Ce n'est pas toi que je hais. Je n'ai rien contre toi en particulier. Je vous hais tous autant que vous êtes, même si tu peux trouver cela stupide. » Sa voix s'était adoucie, et pourtant, il tremblait.

« Je ne comprends pas. » lâcha Edward après un silence.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que cela fait. As-tu déjà cru que le monde s'écroulait autour de toi parce que tes proches succombaient ? As-tu déjà senti la mort pénétrer ton esprit au point de ne plus rien penser ? L'Histoire de ce pays m'a appris que la haine est la seule chose qui résiste en ce bas-monde. Le coeur de l'homme est une illusion perpétuelle où l'amour ne gagne jamais. »

Ed fixa son interlocuteur, stupéfait.

« L'alchimie est une hérésie profitant de l'ignorance des gens pour leur faire croire qu'un bonheur idyllique est possible. C'est en réalité la meilleure arme d'un homme qui se prend pour Dieu. »

« Pourquoi l'utilises-tu, alors ? » s'enquit Edward, déboussolé.

« Parce que... Parce que c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. » Aiden avait hésité avant de répondre.

« Ça n'a pas de sens. Tout ça n'a aucun sens... »

« Non. Tous comme les agissements de ce pays. Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Il n'y a qu'une seule voie qui ait une signification pour moi, c'est celle de vous haïr du plus profond de mon être. »

Son discours et la manière dont il le prononçait était terrifiant. S'il avait été libre de ses mouvements, Ed aurait sans doute reculé, intimidé. Néanmoins, tout au contraire, il choisit de s'enhardir.

« Les agissements de ce pays ont été contrecarrés il y a un an. Tu n'as pas de raison de haïr les innocents. »

« Détrompe-toi, alchimiste. L'homme a toujours des raisons de haïr son prochain. N'insiste pas. Tu as ton caractère et j'ai le mien. Tu aimes tes proches et je les déteste. C'est tout. »

« C'est absurde ! s'obstina Edward malgré tout. N'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un que tu apprécies ? »

Aiden réfléchit. Longtemps.

« Si. Mais tu ne devrais pas le rencontrer. »

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte d'acier. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers les frères Elric, et l'aîné eut le temps d'apercevoir la blancheur de son visage rehaussée par la lumière. Son antipathie était mêlée d'une détresse incommensurable impossible à ne pas remarquer.

« Vous allez rester ici quelques jours. Je reviendrai. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tenu des semaines enfermé ainsi, vous n'allez pas mourir. Vous devrez juste endurer quelques privations. Amestris connaîtra bientôt un nouvel essor... »

La porte se referma dans un grand bruit.


	8. Briser les chaînes

_Encore un titre de chapitre m'ayant charmée... Au départ, cette fanfiction ne devait contenir que dix chapitres, mais ce n'était pas assez. J'ai donc arrondi à douze. Mes titres de chapitre peuvent avoir plusieurs sens, tout comme le titre définitif de cette histoire. Pour information, si Ed a attendu aussi longtemps avant de prévenir son frère, c'était pour ne pas se faire repérer par Aiden et par son groupe. En outre, les frères Elric n'ont pas la notion exacte du temps dans leur cellule. Cette fanfiction possède beaucoup de lacunes... Je n'ai pas pu intégrer toutes les informations nécessaires. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir par vous-mêmes._

* * *

« Alphonse ! Al, réveille-toi ! »

Le départ d'Aiden avait incité Edward à renouveler sa vigueur afin de trouver un moyen de quitter cette pièce à tout prix. Plus encore, s'il avait effectivement raison concernant les intentions de l'alchimiste, il devait rejoindre Central au plus vite. Lié à sa chaîne incassable, puisant dans ses dernières ressources, le garçon se débattait violemment.

« Al ! Alphonse ! Allez, Al, ouvre les yeux ! Il faut qu'on parte d'ici ! Al ! » Il ne cessait de l'appeler, fatiguant ses poumons sans relâche.

Son petit frère souleva péniblement les paupières. Il reprit connaissance sous les clameurs incessantes de son aîné, et jeta un regard autour de lui. Il semblait reconnaître les lieux, contrairement à son frère lors de son propre réveil quelques heures plus tôt.

« Ça va, Al ? s'inquiéta Edward. Tu t'es évanoui ! »

« Ed...? »

Il resta quelques instants sans rien dire, plongé dans les vapes. La seconde suivante, il se redressa brusquement, comme illuminé d'une pensée, accentuant par la même occasion la douleur qui tenaillait ses membres.

« Où est Aiden ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Hé, calme-toi, p'tit frère. Parti il y a une heure, je pense... On n'a pas d'horloge ici, faudrait y remédier. » L'adolescent esquissa un faible sourire malgré sa situation.

« Que va-t-il faire ? demanda Alphonse. Je n'ai pas pu entendre la fin de la conversation, je suis désolé... »

Devant l'air penaud de son frère, Ed s'empressa de répondre :

« T'inquiète, c'est pas grave ! Je... Je crois qu'il en veut au général. Je n'en suis pas sûr. »

« Quoi ? Le général Mustang ? »

A chaque fois que l'un des deux parlait, le tintement des fers se faisait entendre. Edward médita un moment avant de se justifier.

« Il a dit... Il a dit qu'Amestris allait connaître un nouvel essor, expliqua-t-il. C'était exactement le discours du général lors de la commémoration. »

« Tu penses qu'il était présent cette nuit-là...? Mais dans ce cas, il faut absolument prévenir le général ! Il n'est au courant de rien ! »

« Oui. Alphonse, peux-tu pratiquer l'alchimie ? »

Al tenta de rapprocher ses mains l'une de l'autre le plus possible, mais les chaînes étaient bien trop écartées et malgré toute la pression qu'il exerçait, c'était impossible. De plus, ses poignets étaient déjà dans un très mauvais état.

« Rien à faire. J'ai déjà essayé... » Ses respirations se firent plus sonores, tandis qu'il s'évertuait à rompre les liens.

« Bon sang... Je n'ai qu'un bras, je ne peux rien faire... Il faut trouver un moyen. Il le faut, ou je ne sais pas de quoi ce type serait capable. »

Les frères Elric réfléchirent intensément, durant de longues minutes. Leurs forces s'affaiblissaient de façon inévitable à mesure que le temps passait. Ils ne trouvaient rien. Ils ne savaient pas. Et la douleur, et la fatigue s'amplifiaient, dérangeant leur concentration ; elles s'amplifiaient, encore et encore...

Le désespoir attendait, perfide, impatient de s'emparer du coeur des deux garçons excédés.

« Et merde ! » hurla soudainement Edward. Son cri emplit la pièce tel un fluide indistinct.

Le silence retomba. Il ferma les yeux.

Puis les rouvrit d'un coup. Ed exécuta une torsion du poignet, agrippa sa chaîne, poussa un nouveau cri prolongé et accumula toute son énergie dans son unique bras. Grâce à cette force, contractant puissamment ses muscles, il souleva son corps entier afin de gagner en hauteur. Il tenta d'abord de mordre les anneaux, ce qui fut complètement vain - s'il continuait, il se briserait les dents. Alors il plaqua violemment la chaîne de fer contre le mur derrière lui et, maintenant avec fermeté l'objet de métal, il déplaça sa main sans détendre la pression. Le frottement du mur contre la chaîne laissa une trace blanche sur la paroi. Bingo.

Il se laissa retomber, éreinté, reprenant son souffle. Il respira profondément et répéta son action. La deuxième fois fut bien plus ardue ; la troisième fois fut pire, et ainsi de suite. Edward épuisait son dynamisme restant pour accomplir cette tâche. Il se surmenait. Son corps n'était pas censé tenir la cadence, mais il refusait d'abandonner. Et tandis qu'il se hissait de la seule force de son bras, faisant heurter le fer contre la pierre, sa volonté s'amplifiait, encore et encore...

Ed relâcha tout. Il y avait, dessiné sur le mur, un cercle de transmutation.

Dans un ultime effort, il s'éleva une dernière fois et posa sa main contre le cercle. Un éclair de lumière bleue apparut et sa chaîne se brisa d'un coup. Edward chut, s'écroulant à terre dans un fracas métallique. Il se remit debout avec difficulté. Un sourire victorieux naquit sur son visage maculé de sueur et de poussière.

« Ed... Tu... murmura Alphonse, qui s'était contenté d'observer ses gestes avec effroi et stupeur ; l'acharnement de son frère l'avait paralysé et lui avait imposé le respect, comme il l'aurait fait avec quiconque eût été témoin de cette scène. Tu es fou..! »

« Fou, mais triomphant ! » se réjouit-il avec satisfaction, en dépit de sa fatigue.

Il plongea sa main libre au fond de sa poche et en extirpa une petite craie blanche. S'accroupissant, il dessina un nouveau cercle alchimique sur le sol. De nouveaux éclairs jaillirent et ses jambes furent également libérées. Il soupira de soulagement, puis se releva et vint en boitillant auprès de son frère. Il appliqua le même procédé sur l'une des chaînes d'Alphonse, défaisant l'étreinte de son poignet, et recula un peu. Le bras de ce dernier retomba mollement dans un premier temps. Ensuite, Al fit claquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre et son deuxième bras fut délivré. Il se débarrassa lui-même de ses dernières attaches et rejoignit son aîné.

« Je vais créer une ouverture de sortie. Et nous irons chercher ton bras. » dit-il fermement. Il s'exécuta.

Tenant à peine debout, les frères Elric s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche formée par Alphonse à l'aide de son alchimie. Ils atterrirent dans un étroit couloir aboutissant à une large salle qui était celle dans laquelle ils étaient entrés la première fois. Ils parcourent le bâtiment. Il était vide. Edward récupéra son bras d'acier, jeté négligemment dans un tas de ferraille, et le remit en place. La connexion des nerfs lui fit horriblement souffrir, même s'il était habitué. Les adolescents quittèrent la tour et embrassèrent le désert du regard.

« Il faut qu'on retourne à Central, et vite. »

* * *

La démocratie était instaurée. Roy avait finalement atteint son objectif.

Comme il l'avait prévu, l'aide du général Raymond fut précieuse. Ils obtinrent, avec le général Grumman, la majorité du Conseil et assurèrent leur réussite auprès du Parlement. Une extraordinaire cérémonie avait été mise en place la veille de cela, rassemblant tous les composants de l'armée. Les assemblées politiques avaient enfin repris le pouvoir qui leur était dû. Tout rentrait progressivement dans l'ordre.

Les premières réformes avaient déjà été rédigées. Le lendemain aurait lieu l'incontournable démantèlement des alchimistes d'État. Il perdrait définitivement son glorieux titre de Flame Alchemist, à l'instar de ses semblables. Néanmoins, il conserverait son savoir et demeurerait en droit de l'utiliser à des fins militaires. A part son propre salaire et ses privilèges, rien ne changeait. Exceptée la chose la plus importante : ne plus jamais être un chien de l'armée. Il était dorénavant libre de ses actes, et ne serait plus contraint d'employer sa science au profit de l'État afin de commettre une myriade de crimes tous plus immondes les uns que les autres. Il s'affranchissait de ses chaînes.

Roy s'étira longuement et s'aplatit sur son bureau. Sa réunion avait été encore plus longue que les précédentes, mais elle était nécessaire. Le rythme de la vie à Central s'était grandement accéléré depuis que le régime avait changé. Ce qui, en somme, était une chose normale, car le pays était en train de se reconstruire. Le général sourit.

« Je vais inspecter la ville. Vous m'accompagnez ? » demanda-t-il à son cher lieutenant.

Riza, sans même interrompre ce qu'elle était en train de faire, répondit :

« Finissez vos dossiers, et je vous accompagne. »

Mustang rit et se plaignit un peu.

« Je plaisantais... Il est trop tard pour faire une inspection. »

« Donc vous pouvez terminer tranquillement vos dossiers. »

Le général fixa son assistante. Décidément, se dit-il intérieurement. Il obtempéra et se remit à signer ses papiers. Il y en avait beaucoup depuis l'installation de la démocratie... Beaucoup plus qu'avant... Décidément.

Il était effectivement tard, et la nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures. Roy et Riza étaient seuls dans la pièce. Le reste de leur équipe était déjà parti. Roy tapotait ses doigts sur la table, las de continuer son travail à une heure aussi tardive. Il était assez distrait, ce soir particulièrement.

Au bout d'un moment, l'alchimiste ayant enfin achevé sa besogne, il se leva.

« Nous partons. »

« Maintenant ? » Riza regarda l'horloge. La nuit printanière était plutôt avancée, il était pratiquement une heure du matin.

« Oui, il est temps de dormir, ma belle. »

Ce fut au tour de Riza de fixer son supérieur, à moitié consternée.

« Mais... » essaya-t-elle de protester.

« Pas de discussion, c'est un ordre. »

Il se vêtit de son manteau tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Hawkeye soupira et fit de même. Les deux militaires quittèrent le quartier général de Central, contents malgré tout d'aller se reposer, et loin d'imaginer que leur nuit ne serait pas de tout repos.


	9. L'emprise du passé

_J'ai écrit ce chapitre et le suivant en écoutant en boucle certaines musiques de l'OST 1 de Pandora Hearts. Pour les scènes d'action, c'était tout simplement génial. Cet OST est une perle!_

* * *

La voûte céleste était piquetée d'une infinité d'étoiles, partiellement masquée par la nébulosité apparaissant. Le croissant de la lune se profilait dans les ténèbres de la nuit, laissant perdurer une clarté blanchâtre. Central City dormait profondément. Rares étaient les passants musardant encore dans les rues illuminées par les réverbères. Un petit vent frais soufflait dans la ville.

Roy et Riza marchaient en direction de leur voiture. Celle-ci était garée à quelques mètres du QG. Ils empruntèrent le véhicule et roulèrent doucement, comme à l'accoutumée lors d'un trajet nocturne.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'une énorme explosion retentit.

La voiture freina brusquement et les militaires virent de la fumée s'élever devant eux, au bout de la rue. Roy sortit précipitamment et claqua la portière. Riza l'imita, mais à sa grande surprise, le général l'arrêta.

« Tu rentres à la maison tout de suite, ordonna-t-il. Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. Et ne me suis pas. »

« Pardon ? s'écria-t-elle ahurie. C'est hors de question ! »

Roy lui lança un regard noir et lui introduisit les clés du véhicule dans les mains.

« Tu es enceinte je te signale, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique. Rentre tout de suite, je te rejoins. »

Riza ne put insister malgré elle. Mustang enfila ses gants d'alchimiste et se mit à courir vers la fumée. Que s'était-il passé ? se demandait-il avec angoisse. Ce n'était certainement pas une explosion naturelle !

Il atteignit l'endroit où les particules en suspension commençaient à se dissoudre et avança avec prudence, retenant sa respiration. Apparemment, rien n'avait brûlé. Il contourna le nuage. Personne. Il continua d'avancer.

Soudain, une voix fendit l'air. Roy sursauta et se tourna dans tous les sens, aux aguets.

« Alchimiste de flamme. Tu vas mourir ici. »

Une seconde explosion détonna. Plus proche, cette fois-ci. Roy n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir son agresseur et s'enfuit afin de ne pas être touché. Il jeta un regard en arrière et entrevit la silhouette d'un homme ; de plusieurs hommes. Alors il claqua des doigts et une gerbe de feu surgit dans l'air. Les silhouettes se dissipèrent dans la fumée. Mustang jura et poursuivit sa course.

Il s'arrêta au milieu d'une place qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était la place centrale, où avait eu lieu la célébration du jour promis. Il discerna la fontaine et résolut de ne pas s'en approcher, au risque de perdre la capacité de générer ses étincelles.

Les lumières des habitations s'étaient allumées et les citoyens tentaient de voir ce qu'il se passait. Et mince, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, pensa le général avec colère. Cependant, toutes les fenêtres se refermèrent quand un son atroce et insupportable se fit entendre. La plupart des gens s'évanouirent sur le coup. Roy se boucha précipitamment les oreilles.

« Montrez-vous, lâches ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » cria-t-il à travers l'infernal bourdonnement. Il avait du mal à rester concentré, et la sensation rendait sa vision floue.

« Des vibrations moléculaires. » répondit une voix, qui était différente de la précédente. Un homme se découvrit et fit quelques pas vers Mustang. C'était Aiden.

Le son s'était stoppé.

« De quoi ? Qui es-tu ? Réponds, ou je te carbonise. » Roy avait pris une position intimidante et se préparait à claquer des doigts à tout moment.

« Le son est une onde acoustique que je peux modifier à ma guise grâce à ces vibrations. » continua l'alchimiste, nullement impressionné par ses menaces.

Et, pour accorder ses paroles avec ses gestes, Aiden leva une main tatouée et produisit une lueur bleue. Aussitôt, un sifflement aigu à l'extrême résonna dans l'appareil auditif de Roy. Heureusement, il cessa une seconde plus tard et n'endommagea pas ses tympans. Le général profita de ce répit pour engendrer une déflagration de flammes sur son assaillant. Un autre homme se dévoila et fit s'élever un mur de pierre afin de parer son attaque. Au même instant, Roy sentit un poids colossal s'effondrer sur lui. Il mordit littéralement la poussière, aplati au sol par un individu qu'il ne voyait pas, et sentit qu'on lui retirait sans vergogne ses gants. Ses bras furent tenus vigoureusement dans son dos, empêchant toute résistance.

Aiden s'avança jusqu'à sa rencontre.

« Je m'appelle Aiden, et je te hais. » Une rancoeur démesurée sourdait de sa voix. Son visage se tordit d'aversion. Ses mains tremblaient violemment, et il semblait prêt à le tuer sur-le-champ. Quelque chose l'en empêchait.

« Qu'ai-je fait ? » demanda Roy sans comprendre.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? répéta Aiden en éclatant d'un rire malsain. Je te le demande bien, bourreau d'Ishval ! Tu as massacré les miens ! hurla-t-il. »

En disant cela, il voulut le frapper mais son coéquipier le retint. Il fulminait de rage.

Roy écarquilla les yeux. Les siens...? Un Ishval ? Impossible. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la clarté lunaire et ses yeux étaient loin d'être écarlates. Ils paraissaient même vert émeraude.

« Aiden, arrête. Calme-toi. » fit un de ses compagnons sans dureté, posant une main sur son bras.

« Lâche-moi ! s'exclama-t-il en se libérant avec fureur. Je vous hais tous. »

L'homme recula et se tut, apeuré. Aiden était le chef du groupe. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas le contester ; et de toute évidence, il était bien moins fort que lui. Il se ferait battre tout de suite. En outre, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de devenir sourd.

Mustang était stupéfait. Comment pouvait-il repousser ainsi son propre camarade ?

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, sale chien de l'armée. » proféra Aiden avec véhémence. Cependant, il semblait s'être momentanément assagi et n'esquissa plus de geste d'agressivité, en dépit de sa haine débordante.

« Chef ? » hasarda l'alchimiste qui tenait fermement sa victime à terre.

« Attache-le. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il. Il n'est pas loin. »

L'assaillant hocha la tête et, maintenant le général au sol, il créa par alchimie des liens de pierre provenant des dalles de la place. Il rejoignit ensuite ses acolytes.

« On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, Mustang. Tu vas bientôt mourir. »

« Ça, c'est hors de question ! » clama un jeune garçon.

Aiden se retourna vivement et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Debout à quelques mètres de lui, profondément essoufflé mais indemne, se tenait Edward Elric. Accompagné de son frère. L'aîné contempla le spectacle d'un regard et lorgna son ancien geôlier avec férocité. Son ire revint aussitôt, exactement comme lorsqu'il était encore prisonnier.

« Enfoiré... J'ai essayé de te comprendre, mais je peux pas te blairer ! »

Edward se rua en hurlant vers les alchimistes, suivi d'Alphonse. Ces derniers se mirent en position de combat, formant une muraille autour du chef. Ils bondirent tels des félins afin de contre-attaquer. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des alchimistes normaux, sans spécialité ; or, les frères Elric dont le Fullmetal Alchemist étaient des scientifiques érudits, doublés de combattants hors pair, capables de transmuter sans cercle. Ils se firent battre en deux temps trois mouvements.

« Que... » murmura Aiden abasourdi.

« Alors, surpris ? » sourit Edward, finissant d'abattre son dernier adversaire et se rapprochant victorieusement de lui.

« Ne bouge pas, alchimiste, ou j'abats ton supérieur. » Il dirigeait la pointe d'un couteau qu'il venait d'extraire de sa poche vers Mustang toujours immobilisé.

« Ôte ton arme. Je ne le répèterai pas. Si tu te retournes, je te tue. »

Aiden sentit le canon d'un révolver appuyé contre son crâne. Il devint raide.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici, lieutenant ? s'écria Roy. Partez ! »

« Trop tard. » L'homme s'apprêta à pratiquer son alchimie acoustique, sans que Riza puisse réagir. Une ombre surgit à ce moment-là en interrompant son geste.

« Laisse, Aiden. C'est ma proie. » L'individu tint avec force le poignet de son apparent complice. Roy reconnut sa voix : c'était celui qui l'avait menacé de mort et créé les explosions, il en était certain. Il tourna son visage vers lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Roy hoqueta de surprise.

Jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard. La haine qu'il contenait dépassait l'imagination. C'était bien plus qu'Aiden. Cent fois plus. L'intensité de cette exécration profonde était insoutenable. Ou peut-être cette impression était-elle renforcée par la couleur pourpre de ses yeux.

Ce n'était pas la haine d'une seule personne. C'était la haine de tout un peuple.

Le peuple Ishval.

« Tu as massacré les miens, lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale, répétant les mots d'Aiden. Tu en paieras le prix. »

« Plus un geste ! » Hawkeye pointa son pistolet vers le nouvel arrivant. Les frères Elric accoururent.

« NON ! » hurla Mustang. L'explosion qu'il craignait eut lieu, et ses camarades furent impuissants ; ils se dispersèrent et suffoquèrent dans la fumée. En une seconde, Riza se retrouva à genoux, paralysée, son propre révolver braqué sur sa nuque. Aiden la contrôlait.

« Ne la touche pas ! Si tu t'en prends à elle, je te jure que... »

« Que quoi ? s'esclaffa-t-il d'un rire sans joie. Tu vas mourir ici, Mustang ! Nous n'oublierons jamais ce que tu as fait à notre peuple. Tu pourriras en enfer. Grand frère, dit-il à l'attention de son compagnon, dépêche-toi de le tuer. Les militaires vont rappliquer. »

Non loin de là, étendu de tout son long sur le sol, au bord de l'évanouissement, Edward parut tressaillir. Grand frère...?

L'Ishval regarda une dernière fois l'alchimiste de flamme Roy Mustang.

« Expie tes crimes. »

Une détonation déchira l'atmosphère.


	10. Liens de sang

_Voici quelques révélations au sujet de mes deux nouveaux frères. L'idée était de créer une menace envers Mustang, de raviver les souvenirs du passé, et bien sûr, de s'accorder avec le sujet maître du récit. Si vous n'avez pas encore deviné, vous le découvrirez bientôt._

* * *

Alphonse inhala une goulée d'air. Il respirait par saccades bruyantes et irrégulières. Son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir. Il était resté trop longtemps enfermé dans une position incommode et douloureuse. Il avait parcouru des kilomètres à pied. Il avait emprunté précipitamment un train en direction de Central. Il avait couru de nouveau, aux côtés de son frère, s'était rendu dans l'appartement du général et n'y avait trouvé que son lieutenant. Pris d'une soudaine révélation, il avait rejoint au plus vite la place principale de la ville. Il avait découvert le général impuissant devant ses agresseurs. Il s'était battu avec violence.

Son endurance s'en ressentait. Pleinement.

Pourtant, il devait tenir. Il n'avait pas le droit de faiblir, ou sa défaillance causerait la perte de la bataille. Ce qui signifiait peut-être la mort d'un de ses camarades. Et ça, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Plus jamais il ne laisserait ses proches mourir. Cette promesse était ancrée dans son âme, ravivée continuellement par la marque éclatante et chaude du désespoir laissé par son incapacité à sauver des personnes chères à son coeur. Le désespoir de ceux qu'il avait vu périr sous ses yeux tout au long de sa vie.

Cette pensée emplissait l'esprit d'Alphonse alors qu'il protégeait le général Mustang de son propre corps. Il avait engendré un bouclier de pierre qu'il tenait solidement dans ses mains écorchées. L'explosion dirigée sur Mustang avait causé des dégâts aux alentours ; son géniteur s'était éloigné afin de ne pas en ressentir les dommages. Aiden avait fait de même, emportant par la même occasion le lieutenant. L'alchimiste avait beau dire, il n'était pas foncièrement mauvais et n'avait pas un coeur inexorable. Sans doute était-ce pour cette raison qu'il s'était évertué à sauvé la vie quelques personnes dans le quartier de West City, malgré ses desseins vindicatifs. Le jeune Elric se refusait à croire qu'Aiden et son prétendu frère n'étaient que des brutes sanguinaires assoiffées de vengeance et prêts à tout pour réaliser leur objectif. Les hommes avaient toujours des justifications. Il voulait comprendre leurs agissements et aurait aimé être capable d'apaiser leurs tourments. Il avait toujours conservé cette naïve espérance et cette bravoure qui ne le quittaient jamais.

La fumée s'élevait de l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'explosion. Le bouclier d'Alphonse était noirci et quasiment réduit en miettes. Le garçon transpirait, haletait. Il jeta son rempart dont il ne restait que le nom au sol et claqua des mains, libérant le général qui était inopérant depuis le commencement de la rixe.

« Merci... Alphonse. » souffla Mustang, enfin maître de ses mouvements.

A l'autre bout de la place, Aiden et son frère frémissaient de colère.

« Ce n'est pas toi que je veux, garçon, déclara l'Ishval. Éloigne-toi. »

« Désolé, répondit fermement Al. Je ne peux pas. »

Les deux hommes perdaient patience.

« Attends ! » s'écria Edward, se remettant difficilement debout. Il regarda tour à tour l'Ishval puis Aiden.

« Que me veux-tu ? » gronda ce dernier.

« Est-ce... Est-ce ton frère ? Celui que tu aimes...? » demanda-t-il hésitant.

Les yeux d'Aiden s'agrandirent d'étonnement et de fureur.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » hurla-t-il, abandonnant le lieutenant Hawkeye et fusant vers Edward. Il engagea une bataille à mains nues.

« Que... Arrête ! protesta le garçon, lui renvoyant tout de même ses coups. Al ! cria-t-il ensuite dans le feu de l'action. Fais gaffe, il crée ses explosions à partir de quelque chose, une sorte de pierre ! Je l'ai vue ! »

« Ferme-la, ignorant ! » tempêta Aiden, se jetant sur lui.

Parallèlement à cela, Alphonse constituait de lui-même un obstacle entre Mustang et son assaillant.

« Hors de ma vue, gamin ! » cria l'Ishval. Il dévoila sa main et courut en leur direction. Il tenait effectivement entre ses doigts une sorte de roche. L'homme emprisonna la pierre au creux de ses deux mains, tandis qu'une lumière bleue apparaissait, et Al réalisa en l'espace d'une seconde ce qu'il préparait.

« De l'uranium ! »

Une nouvelle explosion retentit. Al et Mustang bondirent sur le côté, évitant la déflagration. Roy ramassa un débris saillant et s'entailla la peau. Il s'empressa de dessiner un cercle de transmutation sur le dos de sa main à l'aide de son propre sang. Il attrapa également un briquet qu'il gardait constamment sur lui.

« Écarte-toi, Alphonse ! »

Des flammes dévastèrent la place de fond en comble, épargnant néanmoins les compagnons du général. L'Ishval, à moitié brûlé, fit face à Roy essoufflé. Feu contre nucléaire. L'un et l'autre blessés, les ressources de chacun quasiment épuisées. Au milieu de ce déchaînement de violence, l'affrontement eut lieu.

Al était parti secourir le lieutenant. Ed se démenait avec Aiden.

« Dis à ton frère d'arrêter, bordel ! » s'égosillait-il. Les deux individus se roulaient dessus, chacun essayant d'assujettir l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas recours à l'alchimie. Ils se battaient de toutes les forces de leurs propres corps, telles deux bêtes acharnées.

Aiden prit le dessus et plaqua le jeune garçon au sol.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne connaissais rien de notre souffrance. Rien de rien, quand comprendras-tu cela ? »

« Alors explique-moi ! » Il avait cessé de se débattre. L'homme s'immobilisa et garda le silence quelques instants. A la grande surprise de l'adolescent, il parut obtempérer.

« Celui qui combat l'alchimiste de flamme... commença-t-il. N'est pas mon frère. Nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang. Lui, c'est un Ishval de pure souche. »

Edward l'écoutait attentivement sans rien dire. La détresse transparaissant dans la voix de son adversaire le désemparait.

« J'ai été adopté par sa famille alors que je venais de naître. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Ce sont eux qui m'ont donné ce nom. L'homme que tu vois là-bas... Mon frère... s'appelle Leiden. Nous étions censés être les frères les plus heureux du monde. »

Non loin de là, Leiden et Mustang se livraient une bataille à mort.

« Mais voilà, vous êtes arrivés, chiens d'Amestris, cracha Aiden avec mépris, et vous avez anéanti nos terres ! Vous avez tout détruit ! Notre famille, notre patrie, notre vie et notre terre à tous... Il ne restait que du sang et des cendres. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer la douleur que nous avons ressentie à cet instant-là. »

L'âme du rescapé criait de souffrance.

« Nous avons survécu. Nous nous sommes enfuis. Notre vie était brisée à jamais. Nous sommes morts le jour où nous sommes partis... Ne restait en nous que cette haine atroce et incommensurable. Nous n'avons jamais pu nous en défaire. C'est le Flame Alchemist qui a détruit notre existence, poursuivit-il. C'est lui qui a tout brûlé. Et cette femme que tu vois là-bas, l'Oeil de Faucon, je sais parfaitement qui elle est. Elle était derrière lui et abattait les survivants. Nous ne sommes pas aveugles. Et je ne sais pas non plus ce qui me retient de la tuer. Tu vois, ma soeur était enceinte lorsqu'elle est morte à Ishval. »

« Je... » murmura Edward. Il ne put dire autre chose. Les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

Puis Aiden se releva. Il ne fit aucun mouvement de violence ou d'animosité. Il continua de fixer son combattant droit dans les yeux. Il était placide et comme dénué de force tant l'affliction l'avait submergé, jusqu'à dégouliner par tous les pores de sa peau pour enfin s'éteindre, laissant son être tomber dans une vacuité béante de sentiments et de vie.

« Penses-tu comprendre maintenant ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix remplie de lassitude.

« ... »

Edward s'était assis et baissait les yeux, impuissant.

« Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas te comprendre. Mais je... - Il se releva et fixa à son tour son interlocuteur. - Je ne peux pas cautionner tes actes. Même si tu es justifié... Tu n'as le droit de faire cela. C'est impossible. De plus, tu ne seras pas satisfait, même si tu assouvis ta vengeance. »

« Tu as peut-être raison, gamin. » Aiden marqua une pause. « Cependant... Je ne serai jamais satisfait quoi qu'il advienne. C'est pour cela que je vous hais. Parce que, pour moi, il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. Maintenant, laisse-moi. Je vais rejoindre mon frère. »

L'alchimiste le regarda partir sans un mot.

Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes se battaient férocement. La place était littéralement ravagée. Seule l'horloge et la fontaine n'étaient pas touchées ; Roy faisait tout son possible afin de ne pas s'en approcher. Toutefois, il était à bout. Et, apparemment, son adversaire n'avait plus d'uranium. Il ne pouvait plus générer d'explosions, contrairement au général dont le feu était inépuisable.

« Rends-toi, conseilla-t-il à l'Ishval. Même si les témoins sont inconscients, avec tout ce raffut, les autorités prendront le relais. Tu ne peux plus t'échapper. »

« J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait raison... Grand frère. » Aiden avait rejoint le combat à ses côtés. Roy put alors comparer les deux hommes éclairés par l'astre nocturne : ils étaient aussi différents l'un de l'autre que le jour et la nuit. La peau d'Aiden était d'une blancheur éblouissante ; celle de Leiden était uniformément mate. Ils exerçaient tour à tour une aura glaciale d'indifférence ou brûlante d'aigreur. Tous deux formaient un contraste saisissant. Pourtant, la même souffrance et la même haine envahissaient leurs prunelles respectives. C'était la seule chose qui, physiquement, se synchronisait en eux.

Ils n'étaient pas frères de sang, et cela se voyait.

« As-tu peur de mourir, Aiden ? » interrogea l'Ishval doucement.

« Mourir m'importe peu, tant que je réalise mon but. J'ai vécu avec la mort. Je n'en ai pas peur. »

Roy ne masqua pas sa stupeur. Il avait beaucoup de mal à suivre l'histoire.

« Dans ce cas, nous lutterons, petit frère. »

Les survivants d'Ishval se préparèrent à l'ultime combat. Ils étaient prêts à disparaître, ce soir s'il le fallait. Qu'importe la vie ou la mort. Qu'importe la victoire ou la défaite, lorsque deux êtres affrontent l'objet de leur haine.

La raison de leur existence.


	11. Condamnation à vie

_Voilà une partie de l'histoire que j'attendais avec impatience. La scène qui suivra dans la dernière partie du chapitre était prévue depuis le début. Nous arrivons bientôt à la fin. Au fait, le nom de Leiden signifie en allemand "souffrance". C'est tout à fait un hasard si son nom s'est accordé parfaitement avec celui de son frère, Aiden. Je suis très contente d'avoir pu profité d'une telle coïncidence. A part cela, ce sont les frères Elric qui ont remis la place principale en état grâce à leur alchimie. Et le titre de ce chapitre m'a beaucoup inspirée. Celui-ci a une signification particulière. J'aime les oxymores, ils sont ma figure de stylée préférée. J'espère que vous aimerez la tournure que prennent les évènements... Ou, tout du moins, que vous en serez touchés._

* * *

Une heure était passée. La place de Central, à présent vide, était totalement intacte. Le clapotis de l'eau provenant de la fontaine rompait le silence nocturne. Le ciel nébuleux s'était éclairci, laissant les roches astrales scintiller incessamment. Les dalles étaient parfaitement lisses. Seules quelques cendres parsemaient encore le sol, éparpillées ça et là le long de l'espace public. Les citoyens dormaient paisiblement, nichés au creux de leurs habitations.

Rien n'avait changé. Il ne s'était rien produit de particulier cette nuit-là, aurait dit un quelconque passant. Il n'aurait absolument rien remarqué d'inhabituel. Mis à part les témoins logeant à proximité, personne ne parlerait de ce qu'il s'était passé. Le lendemain, aucun ne verrait une quelconque différence apparente.

Pourtant, cette nuit avait bouleversé le destin de deux hommes. A jamais.

* * *

Roy arpentait les couloirs de la prison, suivi du lieutenant Hawkeye. Un groupe tout entier de nouveaux prisonniers venait d'être incarcéré. Ils avaient été arrêtés sur la place principale de la ville. Les militaires avaient trouvés deux d'entre eux plongés dans l'effervescence d'un combat contre le général Mustang, ainsi que les frères Elric. Parmi les deux détenus, il y avait un Ishval.

C'était tout ce que Roy savait au départ. Par la suite, Edward lui avait tout raconté. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi ces faux frères avaient perpétré ces tentatives d'assassinat. Les trois alchimistes ayant participé au combat étaient éreintés plus que jamais. Ils avaient largement besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Malheureusement, il n'était pas encore temps de dormir. Le général avait d'autres soucis en tête.

Il tournait en rond à l'intérieur du bâtiment, attendant que les formalités se terminent, que son adversaire reçoive les premiers soins, et qu'il puisse enfin s'entretenir avec lui. Riza lui conseilla de s'asseoir et d'attendre patiemment au lieu de se tourmenter ainsi, ou même de revenir le lendemain. Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Il faut que je le voie maintenant. Quant à toi, tu ferais mieux de rentrer et de te reposer. » Roy avait voulu adopter un timbre strict, mais demeurait distrait. Riza ne répondit pas et s'assit sur une chaise adossée au mur. Il ne l'imita pas.

« Reste ici quelques instants, dit-il, je vais voir où ils en sont. »

Il se retira. En passant devant les diverses cellules de la prison, Mustang aperçut le cadet Elric qui attendait à un croisement, immobile, l'air un peu perdu.

« Alphonse ? Que fais-tu là ? » lui demanda-t-il sans réel intérêt, car son esprit était ailleurs.

« J'attends mon frère... Je crois qu'il voulait parler avec monsieur Aiden. »

Le garçon désigna Edward qui, au fond du couloir, s'efforçait visiblement de converser avec l'homme. Son visage exprimait le litige, et ils entendirent la voix d'Aiden prononcer ces mots : « Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Laisse-moi. »

« Bien, fit Roy pensivement. Je te laisse. » Il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Alphonse et partit.

Il s'achemina vers l'accueil de l'édifice et se renseigna sur la cellule d'un des nouveaux prisonniers. Celui-ci venait d'être transféré après avoir été soigné. Il retint le numéro attribué, puis ses pas le portèrent jusqu'à ladite cellule.

C'était une minuscule alvéole grise et froide, où n'importe quel être humain y subsistant se détériorerait progressivement avant de sombrer dans l'apathie ou même dans la folie. La pièce était terne et repoussante ; cependant, elle était nettement meilleure que la geôle où les frères Elric avaient été retenus captifs.

Leiden était à l'intérieur, prostré dans un coin de la pièce. Lorsque Mustang s'arrêta devant la grille, il leva vivement ses yeux écarlates et le toisa sans un mot, toujours emmuré dans sa haine. Il ressemblait vaguement à un animal sauvage. Non à cause de son apparence physique comme certains auraient pu le prétendre, mais à cause de son hostilité perpétuelle et de ses manières agressives. A chaque fois qu'il se mouvait, on décelait dans ses gestes une sorte de pulsion meurtrière inassouvie. Cela était terrifiant.

« Je me demande si mon visage était comme le tien, lorsque mon meilleur ami fut tué, dit Mustang à voix basse. La vengeance est un sentiment perfide... »

Silence.

« Ton ami est mort. Mon peuple est mort. » débita Leiden froidement.

« Oui. C'est différent, concéda l'alchimiste. Mais sache qu'il est irrespectueux de comparer les souffrances d'autrui. »

« Que veux-tu ? » lâcha l'Ishval d'un ton glacial et menaçant.

Roy alla droit au but.

« Je vais mourir. Pas de ta main, mais je mourrai inévitablement. »

Leiden se figea un instant. Puis il replongea dans son antipathie.

« Tous les hommes meurent. » dit-il.

« Pas de la même façon. »

Les yeux profondément noirs de Roy vrillaient les deux rubis oculaires de l'Ishval.

« En effet. Ma famille n'est pas morte, tu l'as tuée. »

« Je ne serai pas mort, je serai tué. »

« Je m'en contrefous. Tu peux crever en enfer. »

« Très bien. Comme tu le souhaites, j'expierai mes crimes. Mais ne va pas croire que je le ferai pour toi, créature vindicative. Je mourrai pour ton peuple. »

Sur ces mots, Roy lança un dernier regard à l'Ishval et s'éloigna. Ce dernier resta muet de stupeur, pétrifié tel une statue pendant plusieurs minutes. Les paroles du général résonnaient sans interruption à l'intérieur de son crâne.

Leiden s'enfonça de nouveau dans les limbes de la déréliction.

* * *

« Roy ? »

Assis dans son lit, méditatif, les mains posées sur ses genoux, Roy se retourna à l'appel de son prénom. Riza s'était redressée et le regardait. Des mèches de ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle portait une chemise bleu ciel très ample. Le haut de son vêtement avait glissé sur ses bras, mais elle ne semblait pas en tenir compte. Sa figure ensommeillée ne dissimulait pas l'anxiété qu'elle éprouvait.

« Ça va. Cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi et dors. » En disant cela, Roy avait passé une main sur sa hanche et la faisait basculer lentement pour qu'elle se rallonge. Il l'embrassa avec douceur. Puis il s'installa à ses côtés, remontant les draps pour recouvrir leurs corps ; accoudé, la tête posée sur sa main droite, il caressa distraitement la chevelure dorée de son amante.

« Quelque chose vous tracasse. » énonça-t-elle simplement. Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Roy promenait ses doigts dans sa nuque et sur son visage. Elle attendit qu'il se décide à parler.

« Nous n'avons pas le droit de décider de l'heure de notre mort. C'est ce que nous avions dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Riza acquiesça.

« Demain, ou plutôt aujourd'hui, reprit-il, je ne serai plus un alchimiste d'État. La première véritable réforme. »

Il s'arrêta un moment et, attrapant sa main au creux de la sienne, il l'attira à ses lèvres et se mit à déposer de petits baisers délicats. Riza frémit un peu tout en essayant de suivre le fil de ses paroles.

« Si tout se passe comme prévu, dit-il en entrelaçant ses doigts dans les siens et en fixant avec sérieux ses yeux marron, tu connais la prochaine réforme. »

Elle resta silencieuse. La vérité se profilait inconsciemment en elle, inévitablement. Lorsqu'elle comprit l'étendue de ce qu'il voulait dire, de ce que cela signifiait, elle se mit à trembler. Ses pulsations s'accélérèrent sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler.

« Att... Attendez... Vous voulez dire que...? » murmura-t-elle, sentant avec horreur la réalité se faire jour en elle.

Mustang hocha la tête.

« Oui. Je serai jugé pour mes crimes d'Ishval. »

Riza se mordit les lèvres et perdit pied. Elle le savait. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle avait voulu effacer de son esprit cette évidence, l'avait enfouie au plus profond d'elle, comme si, en oubliant, le monde oublierait aussi.

Elle s'était lourdement fourvoyée. Jamais. Jamais elle ne devait oublier ses crimes. Jamais elle ne devait omettre les horreurs qu'elle avait commises. Jamais elle ne devait détourner ses yeux de la mort. Elle ne vivrait pas en paix. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Ils seraient condamnés. Condamnés pour leurs infâmes meurtres. Pour l'immonde génocide qu'ils avaient mis en oeuvre. Condamnés à mort.

« Riza ! s'exclama le général. Calme-toi, bon sang. Regarde-moi. » Il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et la rappela à la réalité. La jeune femme apaisa les battements de son coeur et cessa de trembler. La douceur dans son regard s'était muée en une inexorable dureté.

« Je sais... dit-elle en un souffle. Dès que la démocratie s'établira de manière complète, les héros de guerre seront jugés. Je suis prête. »

Roy se redressa et contempla son visage.

« A ce propos, Riza. Réponds à mes questions et ne m'interromps pas. Tu sais qu'il ne faut jamais perdre l'envie de vivre. »

« Oui. »

« Qu'il ne faut jamais abandonner notre ambition ou notre pays. »

« Oui. »

« Que je ferai tout pour que nous vivions le plus longtemps possible et que rien n'affaiblira notre volonté. »

« Oui, chuchota-t-elle. Je le sais. »

Mustang l'examina intensément. Elle se perdit dans la noirceur de ses yeux d'ébène.

« Alors écoute-moi bien, décréta-t-il fermement. Je veux que tu saches une chose : il est très probable qu'un jour, malgré tous nos efforts, nous serons jugés et condamnés à mort. Ce n'est pas une chose contre laquelle nous pouvons lutter. Il n'est pas question d'abandonner ou d'emprunter une voie de facilité. Ni toi ni moi ne voulons cela, car nous devons continuer à vivre afin de mener ce pays. Mais si, ce jour-là, il doit m'arriver quelque chose, si ce jour-là je venais à disparaître, je veux que tu vives. Qu'importe tes humeurs ou tes motivations. Ce que je dis te paraîtra égoïste, mais c'est la seule solution. Tu dois vivre. »

Riza ne prononça aucun mot. Elle dévisageait silencieusement son supérieur sans un geste. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne cillait pas. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté en elle.

« Tu comprends ? » La faible voix de Roy s'évanouit dans le mutisme ambiant.

Puis soudain, Hawkeye éclata.

« Pardon ? s'écria-t-elle. C'est n'importe quoi ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? Est-ce que vous vous rendez seulement compte de ce que vous me demandez de faire ? Mais vous avez perdu la tête ? Comment osez-vous me demander une chose pareille ? C'est complètement absurde. Vous ne vous détournez pas de la mort, et moi, je dois vivre ? C'est insensé, vous le savez très bien. Ne dites plus jamais de genre d'inepties. Je ne peux pas vivre sans vous. »

Il s'attendait à cette réaction.

« Bien sûr que si, vous le pouvez, dit-il doucement. Oui, je m'en rends compte, et croyez-moi, cela me fait mal de vous dire cela. Mais... »

Son regard s'attarda sur le bas de son torse, et passant sous sa chemise, il posa délicatement sa main sur son ventre rond. Il sentit Riza frissonner à son contact.

« Tu n'es pas seule, affirma-t-il. Tu n'as pas le choix. Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il m'arrive, tu ne peux pas mourir. Tu le sais très bien, Riza. C'est absurde, je te l'accorde, mais tu dois l'accepter. Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

« Désolé...? marmonna-t-elle en tremblant de nouveau. Êtes-vous réellement désolé de ce qui est arrivé ? » Elle agrippa son poignet et le serra sans vigueur. Roy comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Bien sûr que non, pas dans ce sens-là, répondit-il. D'ailleurs, je suis infiniment heureux que tu portes mon enfant... - Et, susurrant ces mots, il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle ne pouvait douter de sa sincérité. - Mais ce que je te demande est une chose égoïste malgré tout. Car tu dois vivre si je venais à mourir. Pour lui. »

Il désigna son ventre qu'il caressait du bout des doigts. Riza inspira difficilement.

« Oui... dit-elle à mi-voix. Oui. J'ai compris. »

Elle accepta son destin. Condamnée à vivre. Seule.

Une unique larme coula sur sa joue.

Roy déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Merci... »


	12. L'être, le coeur

_Ce chapitre est le dernier. Il a été écrit intégralement en écoutant Parting Song de Pandora Hearts. C'est une très belle musique, je vous la recommande. Bien... Voici la conclusion finale. Merci à tous d'avoir été jusque-là. A bientôt._

* * *

_Central, fin de printemps 1916._

« Nous nous reverrons. »

Roy regarda le visage de son amante, intensément, dans les yeux. Dehors, le crépuscule venait de tomber. Les premières teintes vespérales empourpraient l'infinité céleste. Une brise fraîche provenant de la fenêtre pénétrait dans l'appartement, caressant agréablement la peau nue de Riza.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et Roy fit remonter ses doigts le long de sa hanche. Il esquissa un petit sourire, puis répondit :

« Non. En réalité, je ne sais pas... »

La tristesse imprégnait les mots et les gestes du couple enlacé, soupirant faiblement dans la tendresse de leur étreinte. Riza s'écarta un peu.

« Tu vas être en retard... » murmura-t-elle. Elle aurait dû se taire et faire durer ce moment une éternité, ce qui sans doute était son rêve le plus cher à cet instant précis, mais n'en fit rien. Elle n'en était pas capable.

Le général se redressa, ne la quittant pas du regard, et chercha à tâtons ses vêtements. Il dut décrocher son attention afin de mettre promptement son uniforme. Riza se leva à son tour. Elle enfila sa chemise de nuit trop grande pour elle, qui était en réalité celle de Roy. L'habit lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle resta tout de même ainsi, cela ne la gênait pas. Mustang alla se passer quelques jets d'eau sur le visage et revint. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de sortie.

« Bien... » commença-t-il, contemplant toujours son lieutenant comme s'il voulait mémoriser son image à tout jamais dans son esprit.

Il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en extirpa un objet métallique. C'était sa montre en argent d'alchimiste d'État. En temps normal, le démantèlement de ce système militaire ne l'autorisait pas à conserver cet accessoire. Cependant, il s'en servait uniquement pour regarder l'heure ; également parce qu'elle représentait la longue ascension de sa vie, ainsi que sa décadence. Il déposa l'objet au creux de la main de Riza, qu'il ne lâcha pas.

« Je vous confie cela, dit-il. En attendant mon retour... Sachez que mon coeur est à vous. »

Elle vibrait légèrement, attentive à l'extrême, engloutissant littéralement la moindre de ses paroles. Il avança son visage et fit effleurer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains s'attardèrent une nouvelle fois sur son ventre. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Ses pupilles s'humidifièrent malgré elle.

« Roy... Je... »

« Je sais, interrompit-il sans brusquerie. Je vous aime aussi. »

Riza écarquilla les yeux. Visiblement, elle s'attendait à tout mais certainement pas à cela. Son souffle était irrégulier. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

« S'élever jusqu'au sommet, et plus haut encore. C'était peut-être ça, notre destinée... »

Roy sourit. Il se déprit de sa main, la regarda une dernière fois, puis partit.

La porte se referma devant elle. Elle ne réalisait pas. Elle resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger, inerte, perdue. Il n'était plus là. Il était loin. Il ne reviendrait sans doute jamais.

Quelque chose se frotta contre sa jambe. Elle sursauta. Ne s'étant pas manifesté jusqu'à maintenant, son chien quémandait une ou deux caresses. Elle s'accroupit et lui céda ce qu'il voulait, ses pensées s'embrumant les unes après les autres dans un abîme de ténèbres isolé du monde.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers son lit et se glissa sous les draps. Les envoûtantes fragrances de son amant étaient encore présentes. Elle inspira amoureusement cet effluve parfait et s'y perdit.

L'équilibre n'était pas correct. Pas encore. Elle percevait un son bruissant à ses oreilles de manière répétée. Tic, tac. Des aiguilles. Des aiguilles s'égrenaient.

Sa montre. Elle était tombée à ses côtés. Allongée dans son lit, elle la contempla. Sa main vint la saisir et elle fit effleurer ses lèvres sur le métal froid.

Elle pensa à Roy. Profondément. La totalité de ses souvenirs défila devant ses yeux. Leur première rencontre, des années auparavant. Leurs rêves partagés. L'alchimie apprise au sein d'une complicité grandissante. Leur enfer. Les crimes perpétrés dont ils n'avaient jamais su se remettre. Le commencement de tout. De cette décennie de confiance et de dévouement. De cet amour insatisfait. De leur amour gravé dans son âme en lettres de sang. Du fruit de leur union qu'elle portait constamment en elle et qui bientôt naîtrait. De leur ascension, de leur décadence.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Riza s'endormit.

* * *

Le QG de Central paraissait immense. Il était pourtant habitué. Tous les jours, il le parcourait entièrement sans y prêter la moindre attention. Il traversait la cour, parfois allant chercher ses subordonnés, explorait maints couloirs et maintes bifurcations avant de trouver la salle de réunion adéquate, sillonnait un des plus imposants bâtiments afin de rejoindre son bureau.

Il se tenait devant la majestueuse porte d'entrée du quartier général. Il venait de grimper les nombreuses marches menant à ce passage. Comme à l'accoutumée.

Aujourd'hui, le rituel avait un goût différent. Un goût d'appréhension inapaisée.

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon lorsqu'il entra dans l'édifice.

Roy marcha d'un pas lent vers l'emplacement où il devait se rendre. Son assurance s'accroissait progressivement, visible dans ses allures et dans la façon dont il se déplaçait. Toutefois, la peur était bien présente, cachée dans l'obscurité insondable de son âme.

Il parvint à sa destination finale. Les généraux du Conseil des Cinq l'y attendaient. Ils firent le salut militaire auquel il répondit automatiquement. Il ne restait qu'une seule porte à franchir. Il avait encore quelques minutes de répit.

Il pensa à Riza. Profondément.

La voix du général Lewis Raymond chassa son image de sa tête.

« Vous avez fait un choix honorable, général Mustang. Mes respects. » Il s'inclina devant lui. Cette révérence était une marque authentique de son admiration.

Roy le remercia et lui demanda de se relever. Il se tourna vers les autres militaires. Quand il vit le général Grumman, il hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Ce geste était plus explicite que n'importe quelle autre phrase. Il se contenta d'adresser un regard au général Hakuro et, enfin, il aperçut le général de division Armstrong qui, sans sourire, la mine placide et indifférente, exprimait clairement sa satisfaction à travers ses yeux azurés.

« Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, Olivia Mira Armstrong, dit-il sans agressivité. Vous ne serez pas exempte de tout cela. »

La femme le considérait froidement, connaissant pertinemment la véracité de ses assertions. En effet, il ne serait pas le seul homme contraint à emprunter cette voie.

Mustang inspira longuement et se concentra.

C'était la dernière ligne droite. Son ultime chance. Il avait, devant lui, la vie ou la mort. Son prochain discours provoquerait inéluctablement son absolution ou sa condamnation. Dans le deuxième cas, son jugement aurait lieu ici-même, la minute suivante. Il ne pouvait plus reculer désormais. Le temps de l'expiation avait sonné.

Roy s'avança résolument, prisonnier des chaînes de son inexorable fatalité.

* * *

_« Nous nous reverrons. »_

_Il la regarda, dans les yeux. Il sembla se souvenir. Il prit sa montre en argent et il la déposa au creux de sa main, qu'il ne lâcha pas._

_« En attendant, mon cœur est à vous. »_

_Il avança son visage. Fit effleurer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Se déprit de sa main, la regarda, puis partit._

_Elle ne réalisait pas. Il était loin, elle percevait un son. Des aiguilles s'égrenaient. Sa montre. Son cœur._

_Allongée dans son lit, elle la contempla. Fit effleurer ses lèvres sur le métal froid. Pensa à lui, profondément. L'être s'endormit._

Posée sur sa poitrine, elle se soulevait, lentement. Le cœur battait. Seconde par seconde, les aiguilles s'égrenaient. A l'unisson de cet être assoupi.

La montre en argent, soulevée par les respirations de l'être, attendait. Il la lui avait confiée, puis il était parti. Elle l'avait posée, délicatement, à l'emplacement de sa Vie, puis s'était endormie. L'être et le cœur, à l'unisson.

Soudain, elle s'éveilla. Son regard se posa sur la montre. Elle se redressa, l'effleura du bout des doigts. Puis l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, les aiguilles étaient immobiles. Le cœur s'était arrêté.

* * *

FIN


End file.
